


【翻译】Choices/抉择

by LittleEvil, WincestJ2CN



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Androids, Bottom Jensen, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, On the Run, Sentient Androids, Slavery, Top Jared, Torture, mentions of past rape, past non-con/dub-con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen正在逃亡。当然了，即使他的名字在情感机器人权利运动中被奉为先驱，他的身份终归不过是没有人权的J-N_S56s系统。他曾经在法庭中为自己赢得了自由，然而他的前主人们却丝毫不把法律放在眼里。至今为止Jensen已经逃亡了数十年，多亏了他的聪明和谨慎，他还依旧是自由之身。</p><p>当Jensen遇见了Jared的时候，他的第一反应就是将对方拒之门外。不过Jared远不是轻易放弃的人，于是他再次回来了。不幸的是，Jensen曾经的女主人很快也追踪至此。亡命天涯的旅程中多了Jared，Jensen的内心很矛盾，进退两难。他惧怕自己的程序会被重新掌控，但Jared比他曾经所面对过的任何事物更颇有诱惑力。他要怎么做才能在确保自己和Jared安全的同时，逃离那些想把他重新关回镀金牢笼的人类们？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Choices/抉择

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989495) by [hunters_retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat). 



> 译者：小恶君  
> Beta：dukemoi  
> 原文：25,469  
> 译文：47,941
> 
> 如果喜欢此文，请戳原地址给原作者一点爱！即便只是点个kudos！

**

“你想要做什么？”

站在门外的人看起来很友善，但Jensen知道人不可貌相。他是个陌生人而Jensen没有想过今天会有人来。人工智能事务所上个星期已经派过代表，今天没有理由会有人出现在他家门前。

可是他却在这里。

“嗯……这里有一份Jensen Ackles的快递。”

“里面有什么？”

“我被吩咐了不要做无谓的冒险……”

Jensen打开了门，如果一定要为这个人的谨慎找个理由，那一定是因为他手上正捧着的箱子，“进来吧。”

光是这个家伙向前走的几步Jensen就能判断出他手里的箱子很重，这也解释了为什么他壮得像卡车。强壮有力的手臂和腿、宽厚的肩膀，好似可以撑起Jensen的所有，Jensen觉得自己可以肖想这些好几天，然而……

他摇了摇头，有时候程序设定中漫无目的的联想是很难拉回来的。有些时候，他感觉那甚至算不上是程序。其实最大的问题还是他经常自己也不知道那到底算什么，程序还是他自己的意愿。当Jensen浮想联翩的时候，Jared的眼中开始闪烁着好奇的光芒。

“谢谢。”Jensen接过箱子，将它放置在床上。他的公寓里没有更多的地方了，仅仅只有两个房间，这其中还包括浴室，它看上去曾经也是一间新房间，拥有过美好的时光。但是现在地板上铺的地毯光秃老旧，就好似在Jensen住进来之前就已经磨损了有数年。床只是用一个简易的铁架子支撑着，看着还挺不错的也很牢固，但是却很小，也只是刚好能躺下一个人。就好像他一直以来只有这些，所以才不会觉得有什么值得惊奇的。

木桌看上去破败得无法承受箱子的重量，在上个星期的小插曲之后Jensen已经琢磨着打算换掉它。当他意识到这个人还在这里看着他，并等待他有进一步动作的时候，他开始拆开眼前的箱子。只有两种人会给他递送东西，一种是不知道他是谁的人，还有一种人就是希望他可以‘支付’货物的费用，或者“犒劳”他们，总之他妈的不管是什么，他们都觉得那是他们应得的。

无论过了多久，Jensen的身份都只是一个机器人，所有人都知道J-N_S56s系统是为了什么而被创造出来的。

“你想要什么？”Jensen询问他身旁这个从进来到现在都一言不发的人。

“我等在这里只是想要确保包裹里的东西全部完好。”他微笑着看着Jensen，“你想要结束检查了吗？”

“你看，这种事情是不会发生的。”Jensen从牙缝里挤出一句话，“我不在乎你的那些仓库还是办公室的同事跟你说了什么，我都不会报答你。我不是在打击你，但也不会让你来上我，什么事情都不会发生，所以赶紧滚出去！”

“我想你没有明白我的意思。”这个人缓缓说道，“我并不是一个送货员。我是洛克贝尔机器人中心的专业医师。我得保证这里有你所需要的所有零件，而且可以顺利地安装上去。”

Jensen因为他的话微微直起身子，但依旧满怀戒备，显然他的话远远不足以抵消他不是一个威胁的嫌疑。

“好吧……你只用在我检查这些东西的时候站在那就好。我并不需要你帮我升级，而且我也有能力治疗我自己。”

“哦好吧，可是人偶尔也需要别人伸出援手，没错吧？”

“互相为对方搓背？”

“是的，就是这样。不对，等等……我并没有试图暗示什么。为此我感到抱歉，我忘了你的机型是为了什么才被设计的。我应该注意措辞，我只是想表达有一些植入体你很难自己去修理。我听闻上个星期有一场事变，你可能因此被损坏了。”

“是受伤了。”

“什么？”

“我他妈的不是一个机器人！我不会坏。我是一个有自己的想法和感觉的人。我受伤了。上一个给我送零件的家伙，我也是这么对他说的，因为我不想因为他的错误而被他操。”

惊讶蔓延上这个人的眼睛，但他只是点了点头便低头看向了地面。Jensen深吸了一口气，开始把箱子里的东西登记进被上次那个家伙破坏殆尽的目录里。上一个家伙几乎毁坏了一切，Jensen长长地舒了一口气，好在他已经修复了自己，但他喜欢在自己手边余留点零件以备不时之需。如果让街上的任何一个人看到他身上带着伤，他都是不可能活下去的。他会被拖走，被塞进某一堵墙上的洞里，他再也不能重见天日了。

Jensen尽力让自己远离牢笼，无论前方是不是有什么东西在等着他，他现在也一点都不敢马虎，尤其是当下已经越来越难以保护自己了。

“我不清楚真实情况，你还需要帮助吗？”

“不，我只想清静一下。”

这个人点了点头，后退了一步，他从牛仔裤后面的口袋里拿出了钱包，慢慢地走向桌子，将名片放在了上面。

“我叫Jared。如果你还需要什么，打我电话。我会保证你可以得到零件，不会太麻烦的。”

“为什么？”

Jared看上去像是被这个问题难住了，但他不假思索地说，“因为没有人会为了满足最基本的需求而去处理这种程度的骚扰，我的工作就是帮助你。”

Jensen仍满腹狐疑，但已经不想与他继续纠缠，“随你。”

Jared朝门口走去，在打开门的同时他回望了Jensen一眼，“能将你的脸对上你的名字真好。在我所遇见的所有S56型号，你是唯一一个选择用年龄来替代重组与更新的。你和我预期想的不太一样。”

“你在期望什么？”

红潮浮上Jared低垂的脸上，“有些东西很难永远保持年轻。更没有计划过要保持他们数十年。The JN-S56系统就是其中之一。你看起来非常耀眼，我想你只是看起来很苍老，有点皱纹和其他东西。他们很容易就体现出你型号的年龄，可你现在看起来比你离开生产线的时候还要好。”

Jensen没有料到他会从这个人的口中听到这般言论。

“啊不是，我并没有打击你的意思。我只是在说设计。”他举起双手无辜地说道。

“出去。”Jensen厉声喝道。他不知道这个人到底想要什么。如果他不需要来帮他，也不是为了上他才待在这里，Jensen只希望他离开。

“呃，好吧。如果你需要什么给我打电话就好了。就像我说的，我会照顾你。认识你很高兴，嗯……Ackles先生。”

门在他的身后被关上，Jensen瞪着那扇门怔怔出神了一会，Ackles先生？没有人会给他尊称除非他们错将他当成了人类。他甩甩头，将脑中凌乱的思绪抛出去，然后低头继续罗列整理出箱子里的零件和工具。

当他将它们都搁置在一边，Jensen在小厨房里做了一顿简单快速的晚餐，然后让自己的大脑被令人麻木的电视填满。它其实从来没有真正起到过作用，但他可以将所有的思绪都投入到上面的情节和人物，这样他就可以尽量少去沉湎于那个奇怪的送货人。

**

“56号，你说‘不’是什么意思？你本来不会拒绝的。”

Jensen没有多余精力去搭理这些和他不相干的人。尽管他在这里经常陷入麻烦，但是这条街道依旧比其他地方来的更加安全。他知道如果他穿过两个街区就会有一个比自己更年轻的型号在不知名的角落里等着他。很多具有独立人格的机器人都重新遵从他们本来的程序设计，因为他们不觉得自己还有别的出路。然而Jensen不愿这样，Jensen曾经生活在鸟笼里，他拒绝再次回到那里，不管它是不是镀金做的。

Jensen从企图叫住他的三个人身旁走过。有的时候人们向他抛出‘橄榄枝’，其他时候他们变本加厉。Jensen必须得学会自保，但讽刺的是，这些意愿却都是前主人给他设定的程序。不论失去多少，他不会在反抗中退缩，尤其是他已经失败过几次了。

当他感觉到有只手搭在他的肩膀上时，他意识到今天也不过是艰辛历程中的其中一天。

“我说了我需要一点帮助。”

Jensen转过身来看着正攥着他肩膀的人，“让我走，我不想惹麻烦。”

“但你可以给我我想要的东西。”

这个家伙撞倒了Jensen，但Jensen跪倒在地上的同时回了一记肘击，伸手抓住他的脚踝，另一只手将他掀翻在地。Jensen站起身，并在这个人的朋友们跑向他的时候回头踹了一脚。有双手臂从后面紧紧地勒住他，他在第一个家伙冲过来向他挥拳的时候绷紧了身体，从后面那个混账身上借力弹起狠狠地朝面前的家伙胸口踢去。正束缚着Jensen的人同时也重心不稳地后退几步，摔倒在地。Jensen顺势倒在了他身后的人身上，他感觉身上的桎梏消失了，为了避免对方再次反击，他抬起手臂狠狠重击了身下人的脸部直到对方彻底失去了意识。

当Jensen站起来时，他看见他面前的那个人拿起了石头砸中了他的头，而他已经躲闪不及了。在Jensen重新稳住身体之后，站在他旁边的人举起双手惊慌地开始向后退，他在转身逃跑的时候也没有明白为什么Jensen没有倒下，只顾头也不回地将Jensen留在死胡同里独自离开，挤进大街上络绎不绝的人群里。

“该死的!”在Jensen感觉到自己的膝盖有点微微不自然的弯曲时，他咒骂出声。他的膝盖在三周前受损了，还是在相似的情况，那时还没有必要更换，现在看起他必须得去替换掉它了。他讨厌生老病死的自然规律，但他不会因为这样就软弱地让步，他从前的隐忍纵容了太多人觉得他们可以从他这里得到想要的东西。

Jensen不明白为什么许多情感机器人即使已经从原始程序设计中解放出来，但他们还是依旧会继续使用他们的身体。有些人工智能成为了人们的玩物，仅因为这些人可以给他们曾经已经习惯了的生活。还有一些机器人出售自己，出现在大街上或者某些高阶级机构。Jensen甚至还听说有些人又回到了牢笼，继续遭受他们在获得自由之前所经受的虐待。

Jensen对此无能为力。当J-N_S56系统被证实了他们的人工智能系统已经超越了它的预期能力，他们就已经自由了。S56，S57，S58乃至S59型号的机器人也因此都被赋予了生命。Jensen必须反抗自己的程序，但大多数时候，他的脑海里一直徘徊着一些噪音，要求他遵从他的‘使命’。他不知道是不是每个机器人活着都像他这样，但不管他们是如何受尽万千宠爱，他都不能理解他们能忍受以宠物的身份继续生活。

这也就是Jensen为什么住在大街上，并频繁更换住址，四处漂泊的原因。为了不让他的前主人们起疑，决定寻找他，他做了一切他所能做的，从来不碰自己的银行账户，隐姓埋名，从来不会置身于麻烦之中。他所做的唯一一次让步便是他和政府机构的联系。当他要求零件和服务时，他们承诺会谨慎保密。他尽量控制与政府部门的联系频率，为了以防万一。他对于自己的小心翼翼感到厌倦，但是他意识到只有这么做才可以获得更长久的自由。

即使Jensen为了生活而风尘仆仆，奔走劳碌，但他仍然享受属于他自己的这十年里的每分每秒。这是他的生活，他的选择，没有人告诉他该做什么，也没有人可以让他做他不想做的事。没有任何人可以左右他的生活。

Jensen Ackles 不再是一个任人宰割，被买进再被卖给富人当性玩具的机器人，他是他自己的人生主宰。十年前他控诉了他的主人们，在与前主人的博弈中，他赢得了属于他的自由，也有好多机器人也因此像他一样获得了自由。他有一个拥有巨额财产的银行账户去证明他的壮举，即便他从来没敢动过它。

他没有让事变延续到他回家，光是他已经伤痕累累的膝盖就令他几次跌倒在楼梯上，Jensen可以肯定他现在急需替换零件。当他一进入公寓，Jensen便给洛克贝尔机器人中心留了一条电话留言，他不知道多快才能得到零件，他们理应24小时之内到达，但是Jensen向来不走运，除非代理人觉得他们可以得到一些回报。Jensen回想起上次和那个新送货人的相遇，也许现在联络他才是上上之策，这样他就能尽快得到零件，并且不会带来太多的麻烦。

凡事都有第一次。

**

Jensen在修理到一半的时候听到门外传来的敲门声。他低头凝视着膝盖上正敞开着的金属板，疲惫地摇了摇头，他现在最不需要的就是麻烦。他忽视了门外的动静，重新拿起他的工具继续完成他的手术。

“Ackles先生？”

Jensen惊讶地抬头朝门口望去，他认得这个声音。他又垂头看了一眼自己身上的拳击短裤，思索着把裤子穿上，但是由于受伤的膝盖，导致他的一切努力都化为徒劳。他烦躁地将穿上裤子的想法抛之脑后，把工具搁置一边，艰难地起身拖着受损的膝盖，步履蹒跚地向门口走去。“你可真是够快的。”打开门的一瞬间，Jensen看见门的另一侧Jared正含笑看着他。

Jared暗示性地抬了一下箱子，生怕Jensen不知道他来这里是干什么的。“24小时之内，对吧？我猜我比这句话更可靠点。你还好吗？”

“之前在街上和别人发生了一点冲突，没什么好担心的。”Jensen摇晃着身体拖着行动不便的腿又坐回了椅子上。

Jared将箱子放置在屋内，并顺带关上了身后的门。Jensen尝试忽略Jared的存在，于是伸手抓过刚刚一直用来修理的工具准备继续他的手术。

“你应该让我来帮你。”

“为什么？”Jensen疑惑地问道。

“因为那是我的工作，而且没有一个人理应独自处理伤口。”

Jensen想拒绝他，可Jared竟然记得上次他说的关于自己伤口的话，这个认知让Jensen停下手中的工作，抬头仔细审视了他面前的这个男人。Jensen的程序设计能够读懂人类的情感，所以在注视着Jared的眼睛的时候，他看到的只有担忧。Jensen最后还是妥协地递出了手中的工具，等待Jared接过它们。

“这些伤都是怎么来的？”Jared在开始帮Jensen的膝盖焊接线路的时候突然开口询问道。

“在上个星期的一场争斗中有人踢中了我的膝盖，今天早些时候，我又撞到了我的膝盖，接二连三的负荷超出了它的承受能力。”Jensen如实回答。

“我想你应该是需要替换零件的，但看起来你自己手头上还有些。”

“我经常会余留一点零件以防万一，要在这条街上生存下去我必须学会打架抗争。如果我因此受伤了，我需要备用的零件，这样我才有能力快速修复自己。”

“我很抱歉。”在修复Jensen的膝盖的时候，Jared冷不防地冒出一句。他的手稳得丝毫没有抖动，说话的时候也没有抬头看Jensen，但Jensen还是从他的话语里听出了真诚。

“你在为什么道歉？”

“为了在你身上发生的事情。我以前看过一些故事，也听说过其他有些已经自由了的人工智能为了自己的安全而对别人做的事。”

“我们都做了自己所该做的事。”Jensen缓缓说道。他不太能理解其他人是怎么样的，当然他也觉得自己没有理由去谴责他们。不管在他们的自由被准许前，他们是如何生活的，他们其中的任何一个人都不会很轻松地就适应突如其来的调整。他们确实拥有了自由，但是在此之前他们的程序并没有被设置为“自由”选项。他们大多数人不是受伤了，就是无家可归，饥肠辘辘，只能回去投靠旧主，他们别无选择。

“是的。我只是高兴我还可以给你带来你所需要的零件。现在已经不是那么容易能拿到零件了。”

“零件现在变得更难找到了？”

Jared摇头否认，“并不是变得难找，而是它们价格越来越昂贵了。很显然，自从你们被认定为是有生命的创造物，他们便将修理零件的价格抬得和人类用来修复维生的器官一样高。每次我们都不得不为答复一个额外零件的请求，被迫花上几天时间浪费在文书工作上，就为了计算和判断成本。”

“我很抱歉因为我你得解决那些繁乱的文书工作。”Jensen微微扯了扯嘴角，给了他一个不太明显的微笑。

Jared跪在地上昂首看着Jensen，哑然失笑，“是啊，那就是谋杀，单单是装订文书就会杀了你。”

Jared花在修理上的时间比Jensen短得多，Jensen不禁赞赏这个人所拥有的一双强壮能干的手，他感觉到Jared覆在他膝盖上的假皮肤正在与金属表面的创口边缘慢慢融合，伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

Jensen站起来，看向仍跪在他面前的Jared。在各种各样的思绪与想法挤满他的大脑前，他绕过Jared，来到床前迅速套好放在那里的裤子，随即转身再次面对Jared。

Jared起身并给了他一个微笑，“你还想要清查下箱子里的东西吗？核实我是不是把你所需要的每样东西都带给了你。”

Jensen不解地看着他摇头，“你为什么要为我做这些？”

“大概因为这是我的工作？”

“不，这不算理由。”

Jared凝视了Jensen片刻，随后深深地吸了口气，“我在大学里有一个朋友。他是一个S58系列的机器人。虽然我很确定他没有和你相同的经历。S58系列是为了人们的体力劳动而被创造出来。他想做点更多的事情，但当他尝试接受更高等的教育时，他遭受了很多偏见和歧视。”

“他之后出了什么事？”Jensen问道。

Jared几欲回答，门外蓦然传来敲门的声响。Jensen打量了一下Jared，而后者不明所以地摇了摇头。Jensen不知道来者是谁，但他不喜欢这样。他讨厌意外之事，尤其是在同一时间出现两个预料之外的人，这让他感到焦虑不安。他将Jared推进浴室，并伸出一根手指放在嘴唇上示意他不要出声。

他轻轻踢了踢腿，他确信他的膝盖已经完全复原了，Jared很好地修复了他，他的膝盖关节处没有像平时他自己修理完之后那么僵硬，他不得不承认，Jared有一双令人慰藉的手。

Jensen将地上的箱子猛地推进床底下，这样就没有人能看见箱子里的这些修理零件。敲门声再次响起，他走过去打开了门，“什么事？”当看见门外的这个女人时，他只希望时间可以倒流，一切都还没发生。

他几乎要被自己惊慌后退的脚绊倒。

她身着一袭黑裙，冉冉步入Jensen紧窄的公寓，每个步伐都优雅得如高傲的女王。这么多年的相处他对她了如指掌，Jensen从来没有在其他任何事情上再遇见过她。她量身定制的裙子凸显了她身体的全部优点，遮掩到膝盖处的下摆精心裁剪过，胸前恰到好处的设计让她的乳沟若隐若现。他可以肯定她上半身的七分外套经过昂贵的裁剪，上面甚至有手工缝制的绣花。她绕着房间内部走了一圈，高跟鞋发出清脆有力的声音，每一下都重重地敲击着Jensen的心。她从手上缓缓摘下了黑丝手套，褐色的双眸环视了整个房间，像是对Jensen的公寓评头论足了一番，并对自己的结论十分满意，她摇了摇头，红褐色的秀发披散在肩上，随着一声长叹轻轻地浮摆。

“这必然不是我期望找到你的地方。”她轻柔地惋惜，“依你的天资，我本期待你多多少少可以过上锦衣足食的奢华生活。毕竟你有一张能说会道的嘴。”

Jensen本想再说点什么，但是喉咙里像是被塞进一团棉絮，他怔忪在原地，一句话都说不出口。上次的会面以她将他锁入笼中收场，他待在悬挂在她卧室上方的镀金鸟笼里，像一只珍奇的异国鸟被观赏。她和她的丈夫一起享用他，但她一直都是那个对他最糟糕的人。

“今天你又是和谁一起藏在这里？一个新的男伴？也许是你的客户？”

“没有人在这里。”Jensen勉强地从齿缝间逼出一句话。

“Oh，我的小甜心，你认为我没有一直关注着你吗？我知道他在我之前就进来了，现在他在哪呢？”

Jensen想上前阻止她，但已为时过晚。毕竟这个房间里只有一扇门可以打开，她看着浴室中的Jared，面露得意之色。

“Oh，他真是一只漂亮的宠物。我大概领会了你为什么会藏着掖着了。你已经品尝过他的味道了吗，亲爱的？”她的话锋偏转，“他特别火热对不对？毕竟花了我那么大的价钱。”

Jared没有回答她的问题，缄默不语地走出浴室，站到了Jensen身后。Jensen不知道Jared对他的前主人看法如何，但他仍然感激Jared对他无声的支持。

“你想要什么，Harris？”Jensen问道。

“现在，现在，我的小宠物，你不应该这样子叫我。”她的声音带着一丝洋洋得意，“你要称呼我为女主人。”

“我已经不是你的所有物了。”

“Oh，但你拥有我。你是我至今做过的最好的投资。我想你为我们夫妇带来的收益比嘴上说出来的要多多了。”

在Jensen愤怒地握紧双拳时，他感觉Jared的手温柔而有力地搭上了他的肩膀，“你不会再拥有他了。实际上，早在九年前，拥有一个情感机器人就已经被认定为是违法的。你这是在骚扰他，他完全可以依法起诉你！”

Harris的笑而不语令Jensen毛骨悚然，感觉寒意湿黏地攀上他的背脊，令他遍体生寒。他的耳边再次响起她的声音，“Oh，你的男伴，他非常的躁动不安。我很羞愧我没有意识到，我应该带上足够的人一起带走他。”

“放他走。”Jensen乞求道。他从来没有像这样低声下气地和她说过话，以至于他看到对方惊奇地睁大双眼。

“我们好像没有把你调教好，你已经完全忘了自己的处境了。”

Jensen看见她将手伸进手提包，从中掏出了一把手枪。几乎在她举枪对准Jared的同时他猛地将Jared推倒在身后的床上。肩膀撕裂传来的疼痛几乎让他想尖叫，但他无暇顾及太多，忽略了疼痛，他快步向前，从她手中拽过手枪。Jensen被枪击中后的快速行动让她措手不及，所以手枪很轻易地就从她手中被夺走。他握紧了刚刚抢来的枪，现在Harris毫无防备，他重击了她的头部，看着她的身体砸向地面，她已经被他击晕在地。

“Jensen！”

Jensen转身离开了他的前主人，回头想看看Jared的情况。Jared瞪大眼睛显然受到了惊吓，而且他正死死盯着Jensen的肩膀。Jared急忙下了床，意图查看Jensen肩膀的伤势，但Jensen挥开了他的手。

“我没事，Jared。我很好。”

“我需要看看你肩膀的伤！”

Jensen对Jared的关切置若罔闻，他从他的衣橱里拎出了一个包。他的左胳膊不能正常运作，但是他仍需要用到它。谢天谢地他总有一个包的衣服已经被打包好了，里面还藏着一点现金还有一打的伪造证件。他又提出了第二个包，然后将他手上的水瓶和手边的食物塞满整个包。

“Jensen，求你，我需要看一下你的肩膀。”

“不是现在，Jared。我得离开了。她的保镖不会等太久就会来寻找她了。我必须得逃。”他从床底下抓出了第三个包，并拖出了一箱子的零件，把它们和以前剩下的零件通通倒入包里。

“我等下和你一起走。”

“Jared，”Jensen停下手头的动作，看向他，“你不能。她已经记住你的样子了。你需要离我越远越好。”

“我不会丢下你的，你受伤了。”

“我受损了，”Jensen正言厉色地说道，“我是个机器。只要安全了，我就能修理我自己。”

“好吧。”

“好吧？”

“对，我不会在这个问题上和你吵起来。”

Jensen注视了他片刻，而那是他节省出的所有时间。他穿上了一件干净的连帽衫来遮掩伤口，并戴上了一顶棒球帽。这样的伪装不会太有用，但是可以给他多争取点时间。

“我要去地下室。这栋楼底下的洗衣房跟旁边的那栋楼公用同条楼梯，我先去打探一下，希望那可以转移正监视着我住处的人的注意力。”

“然后我该怎么办？”

“从前面出去。除了Harris就没有人知道你来这里见过我了。你只是正在走出这栋大楼的一个路人。”

“没问题。”Jared回答。Jensen走进浴室，他留了点东西在那里，一把用来防身的枪，还有一点现金。

“我在街上和你汇合。”Jared突然在另一边的房间喊道。

Jensen走出了浴室，无奈道“Jared，你不能跟着我。”

然而Jared已经走了，并且顺走了Jensen放了钱和假证件的包还有装满零件的包。“该死！”他想对着Jared大声咆哮，痛骂带走了他东西的Jared，可他已经没有时间了。他迅速拎起了第三个包，把剩下的东西匆忙塞进包里，朝门口走去。

Jensen跑下了楼梯——感谢上帝，Jared在这一切发生之前就修好了他的膝盖，他一路来到洗衣房。没有人在这里，Jensen很高兴在他离开这里的同时，没有友善的邻居企图和他聊天。

他畅通无阻地来到了街上，而Jared脸上正洋溢着微笑蹲在角落里等着他。“你做到了。”他的声音里带着一点不合时宜的兴奋。“我差点以为我就要独自开始我们的公路旅行了。”

“当我们到了目的地，我一定会杀了你！”

Jared微笑着为Jensen带路，他们来到了下一条街，Jared拉开了一辆车的车门，并将手上的包扔进后备箱里。Jensen提着包跟着坐进车里时，Jared开口询问道，“去哪？”

“他们会很快就查清你的身份的。我们不能将你的车开太远，否则他们就会通过我追踪到你。”

“好，我清楚现况了。所以，我们要去哪？”

Jensen长叹了一口气，他不想这么做可是他真的别无选择了。Jared不让他走，但是说真的，他的确需要一个帮手来妥善处理他的肩膀。

“好吧。我知道一个地方。先让我们离开这个城市，我再告诉你我们要去哪。”

Jared发动了他的车，Jensen则将注意力集中在是否有人跟着他们。当他确定暂时安全以后，才稍稍放松下来。

**

Jensen让Jared将车停靠在一家汽车旅馆前面的时候已经是午夜了，他们中途停下来了两次，第一次他们在一个长期停车场换了辆车，第二次他们停在了一家汽车加油站为车加满了油，Jared借此机会查看了Jensen的肩膀。这个家伙一路上就在不停地询问他的伤势，他意识到不让Jared好好看看他的肩膀，他是不会闭嘴的。在他们有足够长的时间停下更换零件之前，Jensen坚称他们必须跑得足够远。

Jared一声不吭地在旁边驾驶，Jensen想要的无非是对Jared完全的信任，可以安心地在副驾驶座上睡过去。可他始终摆脱不了对Harris的恐惧，他忌惮她会再次找到他。最后一次被她关进笼子里，已经是几年之前了，然而他知道她永远不会停止寻找他。她可能有那么一会儿会对猎捕感到疲惫与厌倦，弃置追捕他这件事，但最后，她总会再次出现在他的面前。

当Jared将车开进停车场时，Jensen松了口气。他们不知身在何处，Jensen根本不知道这个小镇的名字，Harris是没有办法追查到这里的。

“我去给我们开间房。”Jared拉开车门准备下车。

Jensen像是突然想到了什么倏地拉住了Jared的手腕，Jared被迫停下看着他，“不要用信用卡！他们一查出你的卡号就会立刻查明你是谁。”

“你好象很肯定她会牢牢记住我，然后弄清楚我的身份。就算那样，她也得有办法查出来。”

Jensen不假思索地点头，“她记着你，也有办法。拿着！”Jensen抓过其中一个包，伸手从里面掏出了点现金，将它放到Jared手里，“这个地方看起来用现金也不成问题。”

Jared在离开车之前朝Jensen点点头，走向旅馆的前台。Jensen太累了，他没有精力去担心Jared。他的一部分知道他应该关心下Jared到底想从他的身上得到什么。Jared和他的前女主人出现在同一时间会不会只是个巧合？他忍不住去猜疑，但他的全部直觉和他身上每一处的程序都在告诉他，Jared是一个正直的人，一个好人。

Jared几分钟后就回到了车里，他什么都没有说，只是将带着门牌号的钥匙递给了Jensen，然后他重新驶动了车子，将它开到了旅馆的后方。这使得车子被很好地隐蔽起来，他不知道Jared是不是故意这么做的，或者是他们的房间刚好就在旅馆后面，但不论是因为什么，Jensen都不胜感激。

“快过来！我需要查看下你的肩膀。”Jared下了车，打开了后备箱拎走了包，Jensen想抱怨Jared像个控制狂一样的行为，但他的肩膀很痛，于是他挫败地下了车，找到了他们的房间。Jensen拉开了门的同时顺手打开了灯，随后进来的Jared将手里的包扔在了靠门的一张床上。

“好了，不要再拖延了。把你的外套和T恤脱掉。”

“我知道你就是想看我裸着。”话虽这么说，但Jensen依然费劲地脱掉了他的连帽衫。 Jared在一旁很安静，当Jensen抬起头时，他发现Jared神色怪异，用一种异样的目光注视着他。也许是嫌恶？“我就是开个玩笑，Jared。”Jensen连忙补充道，他为对方的反应感到惊讶，也许他真的只是想照顾一个人工智能而已，“我知道你不是……没有人会做了这一切就为了上我。不管我的床技有多好。”

Jared点头，但他在Jensen脱下T恤的时候走进了浴室。Jensen踢掉了鞋子，接着他又脱下了裤子和袜子。这么做只是为了避免修理途中弄得满身脏乱，他可不希望他的衣服沾上污渍。他有充足的现金来买新衣服，但不他却不确定他什么时候才能再有机会得到资金，所以他宁愿节省下手里有的钱。

“Jensen，我想我们应该在这里进行修复工，”Jared隔着浴室喊他，“这里的灯更亮。”

Jensen抓起装有备用零件的包，走进了明亮的房间。将包丢在冰冷的瓷砖地上，随后坐到了马桶上。

Jared翻遍了整个包，直到他拿出了他需要用到的工具，还有一些零件，他看向Jensen，“你可真是库存充足。”

“小心驶得万年船。”Jensen回答道。

“好吧，让我们来处理这个。你能把你的疼痛传感器关掉吗？”

“我只能扩大疼痛。我的女主人可是买了一个性受虐玩具。我能在深度修复时关闭疼痛，但我不能关闭这种表面级别的疼痛。”

“我不想伤到你。”Jared踌躇地说道。

Jensen给了他一个宽心的微笑，“那里有个瓶子，把它给我。”

那是一瓶威士忌。就Jensen而言，他是无法喝醉的。可他的身体被设置成可以像个人类一样的对酒精做出反应。他可以随自己的意愿关掉它，但今晚，他格外感谢他身体上的这个设定，它至少可以减轻点痛苦。

Jensen拿起瓶子痛饮了两大口，然后将瓶子放在了他脚边的地上。

“你以前给肩膀做过同样的手术吗？”Jensen陡然问道。

Jared在用工具探查Jensen的肩膀时，他深呼吸了一口，“我以前做过肩部修复手术，但从来没有应对过枪伤。”

“凡事都有第一次，对吧？”

Jared给了他一个微笑，“你说得对，你还好吗？在我开始之前你还需要什么吗？”

“给我几分钟就好，等酒精起作用，”Jensen说着俯身拿起了酒瓶又喝了一口，“我还没有机会对你说声谢谢，谢谢你帮我脱身。”

“你不应该面对这些事。”

“我知道。在我年轻的时候，我认为既然我能带他们上法院那就意味着我将要安全了。我想这件事带来的名声能让我远离泥淖沼泽，保证我的安全。确实如此，这样也维持了好几年。但我他妈的已经厌倦了一直都在逃亡。”

Jensen意识到酒精开始发挥作用了，“来吧，处理好它，我就能睡一个好觉了。”

Jared点了点头并开始工作，这很疼，在Jared剪开他的表皮，让里面的机械组织露出来时，Jensen尽量放松自己的身体。Jared轻轻地从齿轮和金属部件之间取出了子弹，Jensen闭上了眼睛感受他那双灵活的手。

在Jared修复Jensen的时候，他柔声地告诉Jensen自己的进度，将他肩膀上已经损坏的零件取出，并开始为他换上新的，Jared用了一个半小时才结束这些。

Jensen的人造皮肤开始融合在一起，然后完全地变成了完美无瑕，毫无疤痕的肌肤，Jared长呼一口气，他起身将工具扔到水槽里，它们被液体所覆盖。不是血，但无论怎么说，那都是Jensen维持生存的体液。Jensen往水槽那里望了一眼，随即摇了摇头。

“我会把他们清理干净，”Jared不紧不慢地说道，“这是我的分内之事。一旦我完成工作，我就会需要清理我自己的工具。”

这些都是Jensen的工具，但他现在不想和这个花了一个多小时修复他的人争论，他附和地点了点头，“穿过这条街，有一家饭店。我去给我们弄点吃的怎么样？”

“你现在出去没问题？”

Jensen笑着转了转胳膊，“感觉就像重获新生。”

**

食物非常美味，以至于连吃饭期间的谈话都被节省下来了。Jensen感激Jared没有问他需不需要进食，同时他也希望有什么话题可以打破沉默。Jensen熟知如何才能成为一个令人愉悦的伴侣，但他的程序在如何与对面这个男人交流的问题上短路了，他的大部分尝试都只得到了一个单词作为回答，这使得Jensen意识到坐在他对面的人并不想交谈。

当他们吃完饭，Jensen收拾掉桌子上他们留下的垃圾，随后躺在了放满了包的床上。Jared在浴室里洗漱完便坐到了另一张床上，他安静了几分钟，然后看向了Jensen。

“我现在还不能回家，对吗？”

“我很抱歉，你似乎真的是一个挺好的人，我也非常不希望把你卷进这种事中。”

“你真的认为她会查出我是谁？”

“在你一踏入我所在的这栋楼的时候，她就有可能已经让人调查了。Harris拥有庞大的信息网，而她的丈夫有过之而无不及。一段时间后，她就会对追捕我的游戏感到无聊厌倦，搜索的力度就会减弱，但她最后又会卷土重来。如果她找到了你，她不会相信你只是帮了我，因为你做的太多了。她会认定其中有着更多她不知道的事情，她会一直拷问你，除非她听到了她想要的。或者直到我再次回到她的笼子里。”

“笼子？”

Jensen深吸一口气，显然没有准备好面对这个问题，“是的，我就是……我们可以明天再说吗？今天是漫长的一天，我也累了。”

“好的，当然可以。”

“我们明天停在某个地方，然后带你去弄点衣服。我能借你衬衣但我的裤子没有办法容纳你的两条大长腿。”Jensen的嘴角泛起了一丝微笑。

Jared发出了一声短促的苦笑，但这让Jensen发自内心地笑出声，“然后呢？”

“我们逃亡，一走了之然后找一个好地方隐藏起来。一旦我知道她没有追踪过来后，我们就可以制定计划了。”

“这样的事情你已经做过几次了，Jensen？”

“做什么？”

“逃避她的追捕。”

“至少十年了。她找到我五次，有一次，她抓到了我，但其他时候我都设法脱险了。”

“天呐，Jensen，真是太疯狂了。”

“是啊。”

“我不知道你过去的生活如此颠沛流离，真抱歉让你回想起往事。”

“习惯就好，”Jensen平静地说道，他关掉了床头的灯暗示Jared话题已经结束了，“晚安，Jared。”

他看着Jared脱掉T恤和长裤，只穿着拳击短裤钻进被窝。Jared对他没有企图，这个认知让他松了口气。随后Jared关掉了另一侧的灯“晚安，Jensen”

**

早饭仍然是外卖，Jensen不想在公共场合再被人看到，所以是Jared跑到了街对面带回了食物。Jensen抓着一堆煎饼裹着香肠大快朵颐，而Jared拿了两片吐司夹着煎蛋卷一起吃。房间配备了一个咖啡壶，Jared顺道去了便利店抢购了咖啡回来。Jensen很乐意让咖啡因充斥它的整个系统，咖啡的味道令他被一种虚假的安全感所麻痹，他享受这样短暂的舒适与安心。

“所以，”Jared最先打破了沉默，“你想和我谈谈企图抓住我们的那些人吗？”

一声长叹后，Jensen缓缓开口，“Danneel Harris和Jeff Morgan。我不知道他们到底以何为生，但我肯定无疑的是，他们走私毒品，同时也染指人口贩卖。”

“我的天啊！”Jared瞠目结舌地看着Jensen。

“就是如此，”Jensen不知道还能说什么，可他认为Jared一定会跟他统一战线，他不喜欢这种感觉。“过去Danneel命令我在大街上引诱陌生人，或者执行她一时兴起的其他游戏，总之最后他们会把人带回别墅。”

“我很抱歉。”

“是吗？好吧，可那又怎么样呢，那时我不过是一个机器人，不会有人在意我正在被强暴，我只是他们的所有物罢了。我听到的事情比他们想要我知道的更多，但只要我还在被他们牢牢牵着走，那就不会令人起疑。当我为了自由控告了他们，他们才意识到我知道的比他们预期的要多得多。”

“等等，你为自由起诉了他们？孤军奋战？”

Jensen只是耸了耸肩作为回答。

“那可是……这真是太疯狂了。你是争取机器人合法权益运动中最受尊敬的人物之一，为什么你会沦落至此，像这般逃亡。”

Jensen自嘲地笑道，“我赢得了我的自由，许多其他的人工智能也在这一刻自由了，但这不代表人们就会试着给我们真正的自由。我觉得如果我不知道自己做了什么，我的女主人可能会放我走，可我知道的太多了。她花了巨资为我定制了一个笼子，它悬挂在她的卧室天花板上。只要她想，她就会进笼子和我待在一起，毕竟笼子大得可以容下一张床。当她怒不可遏的时候，她就会把我扔进地下室，并拒绝给我食物或者水。”

“作为一个机器人你不会被饿死。”

“是不会，但是我会感到饥饿，我的身体利用食物来创造能量，就像一个人类一样。这是一种折磨，因为我们都心知肚明我不会因此而死。”

“太可怕了。”

“嗯，我无法为了自由起诉他们，因为他们对我‘很好’。”

“你是怎么从他们那逃走的？”

Jensen呷了一口咖啡，“我的主人有一个心腹一直对我颇有好感，我说服了他帮我逃跑。我告诉他如果我自由了，我会和他共度一生，可在我逃跑的时候，他被杀了。”

“我很抱歉你失去了他。”

Jensen摇了摇头，“你误解了我的意思。一个56号机器人可以像人类一样谎话连篇，他以为我会和他一起私奔，但我无意和他在一起。在他死后，我去找了警察，并告诉了他们一点我知道的。在他们企图利用我的时候，一个想出名的律师来了，主动向我伸出了援手。在我出庭应诉的期间，他会保证我的安全，直到审理结束。我想Shepherd一定知道如果官司结束了事情就会变得很棘手，可我太天真了，我以为一旦我合法拥有了自由，我就可以离开。”

Jensen不想谈及他的过去但是Jared理应知道自己到底陷入了什么样的麻烦里，“第一次的时候，我的主人向我求和，他们想用钱来收买我，我拒绝了。他们也渐渐露出獠牙，开始图谋绑架我。我成功逃脱了三次，第四次的时候我终于被抓了，我花了七个月才得以逃出生天。自那以后，我就独来独往，与他人保持距离，任何的松懈都会让她找到我。”

Jensen不再多说，Jared看起来已经有够多的东西需要思考了。Jensen闭上了眼睛享受咖啡的味道，Jared身上传来的独特气息填满了他的鼻腔，他试着去忽略它们。他努力将之抛诸脑后，但是这已不属于他的程序可以处理的范围之内了。

“所以……现在我们该怎么办？”Jared打破了沉默。

Jensen叹息，“我希望我知道。我逃亡了太久了，已经不知道还能做什么了。但我不想让你也像这样的生活，这对你太不公平了。你只是想帮助别人，可你现在与我困在一起。”

“是的，”Jared也跟着叹气，“你瞧，在我开车的时候就在想这件事情。我不知道它是不是一件让你感兴趣的事情，但我知道一个人，一个警察，我想他可以帮我们。”

“我对警察没有多少信心，Jared。”

“是，我知道。你听我说，当我刚开始在洛克贝尔机器人中心工作时，我开始注意到有些已经自由的机器人不是为了替换零件才来的。在我接触了人工智能事务部门的人之后，我发现他们在年会上被人类排挤在外。我去找了警察，因为我担心他们，我想他们可能陷入了麻烦。”

“我打赌情况好转了。”Jensen突然插了一句。

“是的，”Jared承认，“警察哄笑着把我赶出了那里，但有一个人跟着我出来了，给我了他的名片并告诉我有麻烦了可以打给他，他会看看自己能不能帮我。他在街上遇见了一个K-T_S59型号的机器人没多久，他就试着去照顾她，那个机器人称她自己为Katie，可他最后没有帮到她，因此现在他愿意帮我。我们帮助了许多已经自由了却没有适应自由的机器人。”

“你失败了多少次？”

Jared摇了摇头低头看向了自己的咖啡多，“太多次了。人们到底为什么会觉得只要让他们自由了，他们就不需要任何帮助，就可以和过去一刀两断，简直难以理解。即使现在我还能看到一些情感机器人，不知道该怎么挣脱他们程序设计的束缚。

Jensen晃了一下脑袋，“你真的觉得这个人可以帮你？”

“他会帮我们。我不会给他太多信息让他知道我们在哪，但他可以调查你所面临的处境。也许他能找到方法让你摆脱沦落街头的困境。”

“这很好。你知道吗，我虽然住在一个笼子里，但那也是镀金的。当我的主人们心情好，我会拥有任何人想要的一切。在我为了自由上诉之后，我得到了一笔可以让我锦衣足食一生的巨额赔偿，但我不能用它们，他们设法冻结了我的银行账户。在最后如果可以用那笔钱安置我自己，那一定非常棒。”

“一座豪宅？”Jared问道。

“不，那不是我的风格。一个够住下两个人的小屋子，依海而居，透过窗子可以看到外面平静的大海。后院里养只狗，也可能有两只。没有那么豪华，但那属于我自己。”

“两个人住？”

“我和其他人没什么不同，我的大部分人生都无法自己掌控。现在，我只是想要找到一个我想要的人，不在乎我曾经是个机器人，也不介意我衰老得比常人缓慢。他能理解我需要的是替换零件而不是去看医生。我要的不是很多，但我几乎要放弃了，我不认为我能找到。”

“找不到吗？”

“这只是个美好的梦。”Jensen幽幽说道，“为什么你不打电话给你的朋友呢？”

“你相信他可以帮你了？”

“我不知道他是不是能帮我，Jared，但他可能找到帮得上你的办法。”

**

Jensen想相信Jared是无辜的，可他只有那么多的信任可以给Jared。他独自在街上流离失所了太久，已经很难再完全信赖某个人了。所以比起装作听不见Jared在电话里说了什么，Jensen背过了身，却让自己的注意力全部集中到了他的话语中。

电话接通了，另一端出现了一个男性的声音，“Jared，你怎么样了？”

“Jim，我需要帮助。”

“你现在被卷进什么麻烦里了？”

“呃……很多。其实我只是做了自己份内的工作，然后我遇到一些麻烦。”

“孩子，你到底做了什么？”

Jensen分辨出了男人话语中的关切，他很想信任他，可是还为时过早。Jared看着Jensen转过身，他的视线在Jensen身上游离了片刻，随即回答道：“其实我正在逃亡，也算在出诊。”

“Jared，我已经警告过你了，你不能就这么带着你那傻乎乎的笑容进去，除非……”

“不是的，Jim，不是你想的那样，”Jared垂下眼帘，将目光从Jensen身上移开。Jensen想要了解这个男人在说什么，Jared以前工作的时候到底遭遇了什么麻烦？

“我和一个病人在一起，”电话那头的人哼了一声，但是Jared并没有因此停下，他补充道，“他被攻击了。他的前主人出现了，她过去的十年一直对他纠缠不休，她这次找到他的时候我恰巧在那。”

“天呐，Jared。你到底搅和到什么麻烦里面去了？”

“我用邮件给你发点东西，你能帮我调查一下吗？我们暂时安全了，但我需要设法让他们停止追捕我们。”

“好吧。给我他的名字，这样我可以开始调查下他的背景。”

Jim给Jensen留下了深刻的印象，因为他没有把他当做一件物品，这让Jensen更加赞赏他。Jared带着询问的目光回头看向Jensen，他显然知道Jensen肯定听见了最后两句话。Jensen抿了抿嘴，随即点头。

“Jensen Ackles。”

“为了自由提起诉讼的S56原型机器人？Jared，你一定在逗我!他和一些非常危险的人有牵连。”

“对，我已经遇到了一个，Danneel Harris。”

“耶稣玛利亚和约瑟夫啊（在爱尔兰，一个表达惊讶的同义词）！Jared，这远远超过了疯狂。Morgan-Harris家族的犯罪记录他妈的得有厚厚的一本，如果你被卷入其中……”

“我已经被牵扯进来了。你是我相信的唯一一个能帮我摆脱这些的人。”

Jim深吸了一口气，Jensen注意到Jared垂下了头，两肩耷拉着。

“给我几天时间，Jared。想让人留意不到我正在攫取信息，这需要点时间。你不会碰巧知道代表了Jensen出庭的律师的名字吧？他可能知道点内幕。”

“Mark Sheppard，”Jensen回答道，“他知道在我自由之前发生了什么，但其他的事情他一无所知。”

Jared将Jensen的话又重复了一遍，接着Jared向Jim保证他从现在开始一直都会安全，打消Jim的顾虑后，他们互道再见。

“好吧，这比我想象的要好。”Jared苦笑了一下。

Jensen知道他在说谎，但他不想戳破它，“我想我们应该重新上路了，我想到了一个地方，也许我们在那躲藏一阵子。那不是什么高级的地方，但它不在Harris的信息网之内。”

“我相信你，Jensen。我知道你会让我们平安无事的。”

“注意点，Jared，你说了太多次‘我们’。”

Jared瞬间变了脸色，他抓着Jensen的手腕说道，“我们现在在一起，你说如果我回家他们就会找上我，所以这意味着我们必须得互相照顾。当我说‘我们’的时候就意味着，我不会丢下你远走高飞，我知道你也不会那样对我。”

“什么让你这么肯定，Jared？哈？我没有责任感，我是因为很肤浅的理由才被制造出来的，你怎么知道我不会将你甩在身后，不会向第一个表现得可以更好照顾我的人投怀送抱？”

“因为你如果想要将我撇下，你早就这么做了。在我帮你修复了肩膀之后，就已经是一个包袱了，你不需要一个累赘。但你没有抛下我，你以后也不会这么做。”

Jensen凝视着Jared数分钟后，用力抽出自己的手臂，一言不发地离开了旅馆房间。

**

他没有走远，他不能。Jared是对的。不管在漫长的逃亡途中是不是有人会对他更好，他都不会对Jared弃之不顾。也许Jared的朋友能帮他脱离困境，但Jensen对此不抱有多少信心。打定主意不再独自一人行动，他就动身去加油站给车子加满了油，并且顺道在街上买了一些干粮，这样他们就不必中途停下了。

他回去之后，坐在床上的Jared抬头向他露出了笑容。他站起身，Jensen注意到他们的包都放在他脚边，“准备好走了么？”

Jensen苦笑着摇了摇头，叹口气说道：“好吧，让我们和他们拉开点距离。”

Jared闻言后脸上露出可以驱散乌云的笑容，俯身抓起了地上的两个包朝门口走去，他在Jensen面前停下，“注意到了吗，Jensen，你刚刚说了‘我们’。”

Jensen闭上了眼睛，不想让Jared察觉他因为他的那番话而滋生的渴望，可是Jared已经走了。情况正变得更加不乐观，Jensen在心里暗暗发誓要极力压制自己的程序所产生的那些不切实际的臆想，也许这样他就能信任Jared了。不管Jensen多想找到一个可以陪伴在身边的人，他都不会蠢到把自己交给一个生命中萍水相逢的过客，并相信那个人可以照顾自己。

**

他们花了两天的时间才到达他们目的地的第一站，他们第一天开了整整一天的车，直到他们都精疲力竭了，他们将车开到路边并直接睡在了车里。尽管Jensen是个机器人，但他的身体像个人类一样需要时间来恢复精力。Jensen很感激Jared没有问他需要不要睡觉，Jared从来没有表现得好像Jensen和常人有什么不同，就好像Jensen只是个普通的人类。Jared的所作所为让他产生了一种他拥有人性的错觉，这么多年来第一次，也许是他此生第一次，Jensen觉得他被接受了。

第二天他们都醒后，换Jensen开车。夜幕降临时，Jensen让Jared去杂货店购买能让他们坚持很久的生活必需品。Jared不喜欢这样，但Jensen告诉他他们得速战速决，他能看到Jared脸上不满的表情，在Jared几乎要再次和他争论起来之前，Jensen给了他一个发自内心的微笑，“你是对的Jared，我不会离开你，那就意味着我得相信你。我现在要去给我们换辆车，我需要你买来我们所需的一切，食物，盘子，天呐还有浴巾。”

“发生什么事了，Jensen？我们要去哪？”

“我知道一个地方我们可以躲藏，但那里几乎不提供任何东西。当你买齐所有东西以后，就穿过这里的自然保护区，我们在小镇的另一边汇合。”

“你不会有事吧？”

Jensen突然笑起来，补充道，“我不会有事的，Jared，再给我们买点衣服。超市里有你要的所有东西！”他把带来的现金全递给Jared，“两个小时内到那的公园和我汇合。”

在Jared出声抗议之前，Jensen已经转身离开。他以前来过这里，已经过了有些年了，但他还记得这个小镇。这是个很好的藏身之处，但在他变得多疑猜忌之后，他就离开了。没人从这里找到过他，也没有人会和他扯上关系，更不会有人能察觉Jensen计划要带Jared去的地方，因为他也是偶然发现了这个地方。

他现在只需要找一辆比他们现在开的车更宽敞一点的车子就好。

**

两个小时后，Jensen已经驶出了自然保护区很远，这里是个荒无人烟的小镇，除非出现状况要不然没有人会专门安排人手过来巡逻，因此Jensen暂时放松了警惕。

“这和我听到你说你要换一辆车的时候所期待的不一样！”Jared向走出卡车的Jensen嘟囔道。

“我喜欢卡车。”Jensen露出一丝坏笑。

“还是后面带着房车的这种？！”

“我知道有一个老旧的房车停在森林里，很少有人会去那，就算从那原路返回这里也要半天，我觉得我们应该把车倒进湖里，没人会发现它的，如果他们找到了，那也只会误导他们，让他们离我们越来越远。你带来了我们需要的东西吗？”

Jared笑起来，“当然，我想我应该买来了我们所需要的所有东西，让我们启程吧！”

他们花了一个小时才把所有的东西转移到房车里，然后他们将以前的那辆车开进了湖里。

“准备好走了吗？”Jared钻进了卡车，坐上了副驾驶座。

“是的，可是为什么你不留在后面呢？”Jensen问道，“把买来的东西也放进去，然后小睡一会。当我疲惫得开不了车的时候，我就会停下让你来开。如果我们这样做的话，我们就可以在天亮的时候将这辆宝贝车藏进森林里。”

“你不觉得会有人注意到我们吗？”

“我从一个濒临破产的商人那里弄来过两辆车，他那里有很多车。我在路上更换了车牌，所以人们得花点时间才能意识到发生了什么。”

“你对这个地方了解得真够透彻的，Jensen。”

“我在这住了将近六个月，”Jensen打开了车门，“当我们安顿下，我们可以聊更多，现在你赶紧到后面去。”

Jared没有争辩，继而Jensen发动卡车带着他们继续公路旅程。

在深夜里独自一人从来不会困扰Jensen，从前有太多的人在他身边，孤独对他来说是一种享受。这是他自己做出的选择，一个能让他把自己的身体和时间牢牢抓在手里的抉择。当他离开了小镇，驶过了州界线，有什么东西在他的心里发酵渐渐变了味。

他将杂物移开，收拾出一块地方放置带来的衣物。他不希望自己的脑海里满是坐在后头车厢中的Jared。他努力抛开脑袋中与Jared在逃亡路上的点点滴滴记忆，还有自己在他开车时半梦半醒之间的那种安心感觉。他不想承认从某时开始令自己坦然处之的独自一人渐渐变成了孤独落寞。

**

Jensen开了一整晚的车，他的脑子处于极度亢奋的状态，所以即使换Jared来开车，他也不一定睡得着，所以比起叫醒Jared，他决定继续开车。

光穿透云翳，洒在地面上，Jensen借此发现了通往公园的岔路。他们正在一片繁茂的广阔森林里，这是他在逃亡中无意发现的地方。他逃脱了又一次未遂的绑架，但是那时显然不是他的幸运日,除了身上那套衣服以外他什么都没有带走。当他途经一辆房车，他原本打算从他们那偷点东西，但住在那的老人热情款待了他并给了他食物。那是一段温馨的回忆，也是他印象中为数不多没有以悲剧结尾的记忆。

Jensen开着卡车下行至一条老旧的公路，让他们往丛林深处驶去，这条路没比坑洼泥泞的土路好到哪去，几乎难以辨清通往的方向，但Jensen清楚地记得路，如果开到了这条路上说明他们离目的地不远了。这里是一片私人地段，但是却从来没有被出租过。老人曾经告诉过他，如果他需要一个地方脱身，他可以回来这里。

Jensen从未打算过要再次涉足这里，但是世事难料。

Jensen找到了他想要的营地，并将房车停放至此。这里被树覆盖着，不会有人发现他们，旁边还坐落了一条小河。他下车走向了营地的大门，在密码盘上输入老人曾经给他的密码，庆幸的是它仍然有用。Jensen舒了口气，终于感觉到力量又重回他的身体。

他将房车停进了营地，随后来到了房车门前。他能听见Jared在里面四处走动的声音，他站在门外踌躇了一会才鼓起勇气进去。

车厢的内部装饰豪华，设备齐全。他原意是取走一辆同款小一点的房车，但是这辆最接近大门而且可以无比完美的与拖车头接合。门的右侧有一组三级台阶，通往一个有着巨大屏幕的电视的客厅和一个可以让整个背靠上去的皮革沙发。在他前面是个厨房，里面还配备了吧台。除此之外，还有一张小餐桌，正好够两个人用。另一边是有着淋浴的浴室，以及卧室。

Jared转过身，微笑着看着Jensen，“吃早餐吗？”

Jensen的视线越过他看向卧室，但是Jared碰了碰他的手臂拉回了他的注意力，“先吃饭，再睡觉。既然你没有叫醒我去开车，那我唯一能做的就是在你饿得昏倒之前给你准备食物。”

“好吧听你的。”

Jensen带着略微的满足感，心甘情愿地被Jared推到了桌子前。Jared在Jensen面前放下了一杯果汁，过了一会Jared又端上两盘上面都有着炒蛋、培根和吐司的早餐。

“你昨天晚上买齐了我们要的全部东西？”Jensen喝了一口果汁问道，“在我们安定下来之前还可以去附近的镇上再采购点东西。”

Jared摇了摇头，“我想我备齐了大部分，你可以在小睡之后起来检查下。”

“在我开车的时候一切都正常吧？”

“是的，老实说，我大部分时间都在睡觉。光是把所有的东西收拾好，我就累得半死，然后我就去睡觉了，直到一个小时前我才醒过来。你在前面怎么样？”Jared咀嚼了两口食物问道。

“没什么状况。就是我的脑子里一片混乱，不过这也许是一件好事，因为它导致我昨天晚上睡不着。我们这些天应该轮流守夜，确保没有人跟着我们到这。”

Jared点头赞同，“我可以做到。”他们静静地吃了一会饭，当Jared吃完，他将盘子放进水槽里，随即又坐回桌前，“在你醒后，你得让我检查下你的膝盖和肩膀。”

“它们没问题，Jared。”

“应该也是。我总做到最好，但我还想仔细检查下。”

Jensen想冲过去和Jared打一架，这样他就能知道到底好不好了，但Jensen现在没有这个精力。

“好吧，我要霸占这其中的一个躺椅，然后睡一觉。”

“到床上去，Jensen。”

“那是你的床。”

“那是我们的床，而且它现在非常的空。伸下懒腰然后去那睡一会，我会在外面。卧室梳妆台顶上右边的抽屉里有些运动裤你可以拿来当作睡裤。呃……我昨天晚上也整理了你的大部分行李。”

Jensen脸上浮现了一种耐人寻味的神色，Jared红着脸不好意思地说道，“你不是唯一一个会考虑周到的人。做这些事会让我的头脑更清醒，现在，去睡觉吧。我会在你睡觉的时候去收拾掉那些餐盘的。”

“好吧，但我来准备午餐。”

Jared笑出声，“好吧，你说了算。”

**

他们安顿下来后，相处模式也变得简单起来。Jensen在晚上的视力比人类好，他甚至可以靠着其他其他的感官在黑暗中守望，所以一般都是Jensen守夜。当Jared早上醒了之后，他就准备早餐，他们会一起进餐，然后换Jensen去睡觉。Jensen在他的内部系统里设置了闹铃，以便可以叫醒他起床做午饭。他们会一起度过下午和傍晚的时光。有些时候他们会一起去探索他们周围的森林，中途休息的时候他们会坐在地面上打牌。Jared闲逛到很远的地方，并且在营地的左后方发现了另一块平地。Jensen开始对营地的设施修修补补，加以改进它们。而Jared跑到了河边去钓鱼，Jensen 对于Jared居然学习了这项技能表示诧异，但Jared只是说他喜欢户外运动。

他们从未提及过，如果他们同时被抓住了会怎么样。

“我们需要得到更多的东西。”Jared在Jensen清理完他们吃剩的午餐之后突然说道。他们在这里已经住了一周半，食物所剩不多了。

“如果你愿意的话今天就可以去镇上。”Jensen说着环顾了一下车厢四周。

他们没过了多久就上路了，Jared一路上都很安静，Jensen也不想问他脑子里到底在想什么。他心里藏着太多疑问，他能读懂身旁这个人绷起的肩膀所显露出的紧张。不论Jensen多么想用自己的手平复它们让Jared放松下来，他都不能这么做。

他们分享彼此的时间长到让Jensen明了这不只是程序使得他改变看向Jared时的目光。Jared的心情全写在眼睛里，但不光如此，他笑起来的时候整个人都会振动。当他在早晨走出房车，眯着眼睛面朝太阳，享受阳光在他的皮肤上留下温暖。当他睡觉的时候，他的整个身体都在床上舒展开。但当他们一起坐在沙发上时，他就会变得小心翼翼，从不打扰Jensen的私人空间。

他热情友好，善良又富有责任心。Jensen没有谈及他的想法，也没有让他的手出卖自己的想法，但Jared的表现让Jensen想向他敞开心扉。

他们到达了小镇，在街上购买了食物补给。Jared坚持要买桌游以便消磨时间，还有DVD和一些电影。但是他们还没有到达杂货店的时候，Jared就饿了。Jensen默默同情Jared，然后开车原路返回去吃晚餐。回营地的车程很长，而且他有觉悟，如果他现在不给Jared吃东西，他就会中途因为低血糖晕倒，然后Jensen就不得不独自把这只大脚怪拖进车厢里。

点了菜之后，他们便默不作声地坐着等待上菜。没过多久，Jared就觉得必须得说点什么打破他们之间僵硬的气氛。

“这让你感到紧张吗？”他问道。

“什么？”

“像这样暴露在公共场合？”

Jensen无所谓地耸耸肩，他不确定他即将要说的话Jared能理解，“自我逃脱他们之后，我已经像这样度过了好几个月，”Jensen回答道，“无论他们有没有在找我，我都知道他们最后总会继续寻找。我想对我不同的是，如果他们找到了你，他们会杀了你。对我来说，那意味着终身监禁，而我已经遭遇过了最坏的情况。”

“那……”Jared停顿了一会，低下头看向自己的双手，“见鬼的，世界上怎么会有这样的人？你看到了，就算我知道外面有这样残忍的人，但我始终不能理解，人怎么可以虐待另外一个人。”

“是啊，没错。但我不是一个人类，他们看不到问题所在。”

“你是个人！”Jared怒喝道，Jensen可以看到他紧锁的眉头和他抿紧泛白的嘴唇。

服务员及时地端来了食物，所以Jensen不能回答他。他不知道Jared为什么要这样说，他知道Jared不会像其他人那样觉得自己是人类的所有物，但是他的言语中还包含了别的意思。也许是因为Jared口中的那个大学朋友？

Jared拿起了叉子，戳进盘中的饭里，但他没有吃，“我很抱歉，”他小声说道。他没有抬头，视线依旧胶着在他的盘子里，“我不是……我知道我不需要向你解释。我只是不喜欢听别人这样说自己。有一些已经自由的人工智能，他们不能真正的理解，他们始终觉得自己只不过是一堆零件和硬件。如果你从事我这份工作，你就会看到很多这样的人工智能。”

“在你上门服务的时候？”

“这就是为什么我要做这样的工作，”Jared抬头看着Jensen回答道，“大多数时候我只需要处理些简单的问题。尽管如此，我还是愿意上门一次又一次为他们更换零件，因为一些有感情的机器人在他们被伤害的时候根本不会逃走。他们有些人关闭了痛觉感受器，然后表现得一切如常，让那些人继续伤害他们。我会对于是否需要拜访的人认真评判。除非真的有什么事情发生，一般时候我不太出门。”

“你觉得我有问题？”Jensen问道，他需要说点什么，但是Jared说的话带来的冲击力太大了。他不仅仅是个修理员，如果他能像他说的那样掌控全局。那么他是谁，谁可以随心所欲地打电话给想要拜访的人。

Jared微笑着注视着他，“你为了零件发出请求的次数足够引起我的好奇。那些零件虽然都不会让人引起警惕，但自从两年前你搬入这块区域，你就经常要进行维修。当我回溯你之前发出的那些请求时，我意识到你总是需要很多零件。我需要知道那是为什么。”

“你那时候是怎么想的？”这家公司对他的零件请求做了追踪。这次可能有人给他的女主人通风报信了。Jensen总是很谨慎，但他不知道这次事情是哪里搞砸了。也许是公司里的某个人？

“有一篇报道提到了你和周围的关系，这给我拉响了警钟。你经常从这里搬到那里，如此循环。”

Jensen摇了摇头，“我会尽可能地减小争执，”他低头看向了自己盘子里的汉堡，他现在并没有多少胃口。他需要吃东西，但他希望他的情绪没有被键入他的身体里。他曾经听说他们一开始拥有感情是有问题的。他不相信这个，可他依旧知道有多少感情阻碍了他的最佳性能。

“我想问你点东西，Jared。我没有怪你，我相信你，但我需要知道如果你觉得洛克贝尔机器人中心有人出卖了我，我不能弄清楚我的女主人这次是怎么找到我的，但……”

“她不是你的女主人。”

Jensen诧异地睁大了眼睛，随即轻轻摇了摇头，深吸一口气，“是的，她不是。我隐藏了我踪迹。我觉得我在这方面已经做得很好了，我也没有做什么不寻常的事情能引起别人的注意。也许只是偶然，一个他们认识的人认出了我，或者从远处看见了我。但如果你检查我过去的记录，你就可以得到我曾经发出过的地址。Harris会不会雇佣了别人获取我的信息？”

“在法律上，这是不允许的。当我们刚进入洛克贝尔机器人中心的时候，我们就签署了保密协议。但如果她付了足够的钱，我不能肯定别人不会泄露信息，”Jared将他的叉子放在了盘子上。“这是我的过错，我将他们引向了你。”

“不，我们还不知道真正的情况。我只是……我要告诉你，Jared，我相信你，我只是不相信别人。”

“这就是为什么你总要确保你手头有额外的零件，万一他们跟来了，你就得逃走。”

Jensen点头，“我宁愿我不用担心那些。穷人和富人看起来都不会放过我们，但中产阶层？我听说利用友善的外表会比较成功。富人从一开始将我们买下，穷人会在街上的角落看到我们。当人们经常看到你被这样买下，他们很难不把你想成一个性爱玩具。”

“我们会找到方法的，Jensen，我保证。”

Jensen给了Jared一个感激的微笑，然后低头开始吃他的晚餐。它尝起来像一团糊状物，但是Jensen还是咽下去了，因为这样就不用再说话了。

**

他们平安无事地返回了营地。Jared一路上都很安静，而Jensen也需要独自平静地思考一会。他们不可能像这样躲着一辈子。不论Jensen多么享受Jared的陪伴，Jared的生命中都不该只有他，他有自己的生活、工作。Jensen能注意到有时候Jared看他的方式，他的注意力集中在Jensen的内部骨骼是如何运作的，而并不是真正在看他，这让他同时感到安心和沮丧。这其实是最好的，毕竟Jensen一直都在逃亡，他希望Jared获得自由。但是，他觉得如果Jared可以接受他，他有一百种方法可以让Jared紧绷的肩膀放松下来。Jared将Jensen当成人类一样看待，可他总情不自禁地认为如果他展开追求，Jared会将他的举动归咎于程序设计，而不是自身的欲望。

他们从包里拿出了他们买来的食物，Jared放好了他坚持要买的桌游。他将DVD放置在他们拖车里的小型客厅里，然后将他们一起买的电影放在了DVD旁边。他们各自深思着，并无太多言谈，气氛意外的融洽。

Jared的手机响了的时候，他们都吓了一跳。

Jared早就向他保证过他的手机不会被追踪到，所以应该不会有电话来打扰他。除此之外，Jared让他看了一眼来电显示人，然后接起了电话。

“你好？”

“Jared，是我，Jim。小家伙，你怎么样了？”

“我们还好，凡事低头行事。”

Jensen又靠近了一些，他没有假装自己听不到电话里另一个人所说的话。

“那好。关于追捕你们的人，有个坏消息，Jared。他们最近一直在打电话，好像在找什么东西。”

“你觉得那是Jensen？”

“他们要找的东西有个代号。”

“他们是怎么说的？”Jared问道。

Jim回答了Jared的疑问，“我们监听了Harris和Morgan之间的通话，还有他们手下之间的。他们正在他们丢失的金丝雀，他们还打算在找回它之后，为他寻找一个合适的笼子。”

Jensen闭上了眼睛然后坐到了厨房的椅子上，他想离开房车，给自己点呼吸的空间，但他在听完电话的全部内容之前他不能这么做。

“是的，他们正在谈论Jensen。”Jared承认道。

“好消息是他们看起来还没有任何关于他的线索。坏消息就是他们在各种地方都安插了人手。不仅是他们自己的人在找到他，还有很多人想找到他的人也同时联合起来了。”

“好在我们正躲在一个远离人烟的地方。”

“就在那待着，Jared。也许躲在一个山洞里会比躲在你们现在的地方风险更小点。”

“我明白了，Jim。谢了。”

“我知道你就喜欢往麻烦里面钻。保持头脑清醒，这回可是不一样的。”

Jensen闻言看向Jared，而对方却把视线转向了窗外，“好的，我知道了。那并不意味着我这样做就不对。”

“小心点，孩子。”

当通话结束了，反而是Jared先离开了房车。

**

Jared直到天黑了才回来，Jensen知道他没有走远。在那一通电话后，Jensen觉得他们之间的关系比以前更加亲密了，至少他们彼此之间的距离缩小到他可以知晓Jared的所有活动。Jared看起来也想更加靠近他，他虽然总是安静地不打扰Jensen，但他也从未走远过。

Jensen合上了他之前挑选的书，静静地看着Jared在客厅里来回地踱步。晚餐过后，他觉得他需要打破他们之间悄然增长的沉默。可就算他能说点什么，也改变不了已经发生的事实。也许他不需要这么做，也许，Jared只需要知道他们现在还好就可以了。

Jensen将书放在了餐桌上，然后走向了车厢的另一端，穿过了三阶楼梯到达了另一个房间，他看着Jared微笑着提议，“嗯……我们要不要去看点什么节目？”

Jared看着他迟疑了一会儿，随后转身开了电视。Jensen关上了灯，坐在了电影前的沙发上。之前，他总是会挪到旁边去一点，给Jared一点空间，但今晚Jensen不想这么做。他希望他们的膝盖可以随意地碰在一起，肩膀互相抵靠，Jensen想这样自然放松地坐在Jared身边。

Jared坐到了Jensen旁边，他看着Jensen露出一丝微笑，“准备好开始看了吗？”

“当然。”

经典的星球大战系列已经播放了十分多钟，Jared身体上的紧张也在他投入影片的剧情中时逐渐消逝。Jensen其实对Jared更感兴趣，但他尝试让他的注意力和视线全集中在屏幕上。比起Jared曾经在他旁边的时光，Jensen觉得自己现在心如止水。Jared的肩膀轻而自然地倚着了Jensen的肩膀，他们的膝盖时不时地碰在一起，这些触碰对Jensen来说无比安心。他以前从来没有过这样的感受，他感到迷茫，现在他不知道应该做什么了。他得将这些突如其来的感触从脑中驱散走，因为Jared依旧可以摆脱这糟糕的一切，然后回到正常生活，Jensen能给他的只有隐姓埋名不断逃亡的生活。

Jensen注视着Jared，从Jared深邃的眼神中，他察觉到Jared可能也曾逃避过什么事情。不论Jim在暗示什么，真相都在黑暗中被掩埋在“Jared是谁”这个谜团里。Jensen情不自禁地伸手托起Jared的下巴，让他转过头来看向自己。

Jared没有离开，Jensen可以看见他眼中的欲望。他是怎么样在Jensen面前隐藏了这么久，他不知道。但他现在看见了，而那都是他想要的。他缓缓拉近了他们之间的距离，然后将嘴唇印在Jared紧闭的双唇上。

他不指望Jared会张开唇回应他，也不期望Jared会用胳膊搂住他，将他拉近怀里，但Jensen想要Jared给他的一切。他上一次能感觉到自己对一个人的欲望，甚至让自己主动触碰对方，已经是很久以前了。现在，他又重新渴望这一切。

Jared悄悄往后躲，Jensen试图向前靠近他，继续亲吻他，但Jared按住了他的肩膀阻止了他。

“Jensen，我很抱歉。我不应该……”

“Jared。”他的声音暗哑，带着浓烈的欲望，但Jensen无法隐藏它。他不想再隐瞒他从Jared那感受到的欲望和情感。在品尝过Jared的唇后，Jensen不敢保证如果事态继续下去他会不会伤到对方。

“我只是……我需要知道那是你，Jensen，”Jared紧盯着他的眼睛，“我需要知道是你想要这个而不是只是程序。我能……我想要你。但我从来不敢尝试，我不想让你觉得我帮你，和你一起逃跑是因为我对你有所企图。我想要你，Jensen，而不是S56程序。如果你不想要我，我可以处理这个，如果你只是被你的程序所引导，你不是真正的想要我，我绝不会让事情就这样发生下去的。”

“当我第一次看到你，我的程序就告诉我，你可以对我做任何事情，Jared，它同时也告诉了我，我可能会对你做的所有事，我不想因为这个撒谎。你有着难以置信的吸引力，你有一具令人惊叹的身体，在我脑中闪过的过程告诉我该如何勾引你，诱惑你，程序命令我这么做，可我没有付诸于行动。我脑中最后一件想做的事就是遵从程序，但我依然没有这么做，我把你赶了出去。所以不是因为这会不会让你感觉良好，Jared，而是因为我想要这个。我得做点什么，第一次，我会做出选择，如果你想要我，我会选择你。”

Jared惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，但他松开了抓握Jensen的手，向下拂过了Jensen的身体，最后停留在Jensen的臀部。Jared最后什么话都没有说，但他一手揽过Jensen，将他拉近，他轻柔地吻上了他，宛如Jensen有多么珍贵。Jensen曾经被吻过很多次，但没有什么能和Jared正视他，并想要他这个认知所带来的满足感相比。

Jensen的双臂环绕着Jared的肩膀，更加坚定地坐到了Jared的膝盖上。Jared在亲吻的时候呻吟出声，Jensen因为他们之间迸发的欲望头晕目眩。他不知道他们亲吻了多久，但Jared放开他的时候，他感觉自己被侵略过的唇瓣已经红肿，微微颤抖着。这一次他将额头抵在Jensen的额前。

“我们来这里不是为了看电影的吗？”Jared问道。

Jensen知道Jared正在做什么，Jared想放慢速度，他不会冒然把意愿强加于Jensen，因为他想确定Jensen真的想要这个。如果真的是这样的话，Jensen会抗议，然后将Jared一起拖回卧室，但他没有这么做，这太冒险了。

Jensen一直都在逃亡，他不想把Jared也卷进这样的生活。所以他让Jared打破了这一刻，即使他们都很艰难和渴求。他深吸了一口气，给了因为又吻了他一次而呼吸凌乱的Jared一个微笑。

“我来这里是确保我们都还好，”他说，“在那通电话之后，我不这么肯定了。”

Jensen将话题带到了最初的目的上，不管Jim提出了什么样的意见，那都破坏了Jared的心情很久，直到他回到了房车，他觉得他现在同样的让Jared的心情变得糟糕了。Jared轻轻地让Jensen从他的膝盖上挪开，相抵的头也因此分开，各自重新靠回到沙发上。

“我们没事，”Jared深呼吸了一口，他给了Jensen一个微笑，但却不像以前那样的安心舒畅，“我很满足。”他向Jensen保证。他伸手捧起Jensen的脸再次亲吻他，纯洁没有一丝目的。在Jared后退时，Jensen看到他脸上挂上了一抹深情的笑意。

Jensen也同意他的观点，他靠回了沙发上，他第一次打算让Jared走，他不能否认这样的情况下他得不到丝毫的安慰。Jared将抬起手臂搁在沙发上，Jensen顺势挪过去依靠在Jared身上。当Jared收紧手臂环住Jensen的时候，他闭上眼睛将头倚靠在对方的肩膀上。

他无法形容这一刻的感受，那不单单是爱、欲望，亦或是渴求。就是这样没有目的地倚靠地Jared的肩头，在灯光黯淡的房间里和Jared一起看电影，没有更深的意图了。他只知道他们无比渴求对方，这就像他曾经幻想中的家一样美好温馨。有一个明知道他是机器人也会爱着他的人。Jared能理解Jensen曾经度过的那些昏暗的日子，然后陪伴他度过之后的人生。就算知道他是因为什么才被制造出来，那个人想要的依然是他，而不是一个被精心制作出的漂亮皮囊。

话语梗塞在喉咙里，呼之欲出，但最后他咽下了。他不能说出口，他不能拥有Jared。Jensen之所以可以自由这么久，就是因为他面对任何依赖都很现实，他知道他没和Jared拉开必要的距离，但最后他还是会做出正确的抉择，让Jared走。也许他的女主人想要一个受虐狂是件好事，因为Jensen在享受痛苦，放任自己和Jared一起的短暂时刻会是他承受过的最甜蜜的折磨。

当电影结束了，Jared起身将电视关了。Jensen搭上了Jared向他递出的手，任由他一言不发地将他们带回卧室。Jared背过身脱去了衣物，Jensen也一样。他掀起床单，躺进了他们共享却从没有一起睡过的那张床，Jared也跟着上来了。

他们分享了一个懒散地吻，直到Jared将Jensen拉进怀里，让他的头埋进自己的颈窝里，“晚安，Jensen。”他柔声说道。

Jensen不确定自己可以承受住与Jared共眠与醒来的喜悦，但他不忍心挪开，相反地，他蜷缩进Jared怀里，“晚安，Jared。”

正如Jensen讨厌自己的程序，有时候，他疑惑如果自己没有程序，只是个机器，那他会是什么样子。他和Jared睡在一起了，而他不会因为一晚上的睡眠错过它。他的胸口没有心，他不知道自己发生了什么。如果他们有未来，他们一起会怎么样，他也从来没有被这样的思绪困扰过。

Jensen想拥有这一切，但最重要的是，他更希望Jared可以安全。这就是为什么他知道这不仅仅是他的程序让他一直留在Jared身边，那是名为爱的东西，爱一直都是一切的原由。

**

Jensen在Jared轻轻挪动身体的时候醒了，他感觉到Jared温软的唇覆上了他的嘴，而他毫不犹豫地打开唇齿迎接Jared。Jared的手顺着他的身体滑下，抚摸着他的臀部，迫使他们的身体贴近。Jared的撩拨让他的呻吟从两人交叠的唇间溢出，他从Jared弯起的唇感受到了他无声的笑意。

“早安。”Jared柔声说道。

Jensen缓缓睁开了眼睛凝视身边的人，他还想再睡会，但他的思绪已经迷失在这个懒散的早安吻里，沉浸在与Jared共眠的满足感中。Jensen用脚轻轻勾住了Jared的臀部使他更靠近自己，当他们的身体紧密贴合时，Jared发出一丝呻吟，Jensen轻笑出声，他在Jared的颈间印下一个吻，“早安。”

“Jensen。”Jared翻身压上了Jensen，Jensen感觉到自己的身体微微地陷入床垫，因为欲望而微微颤抖。Jared俯身温柔地亲吻他，一只手从上到下轻轻抚过他的身体，摸索所到之处。Jensen想要更多，但他需要在意乱情迷之前拉回自己的思绪。

最后将他从迟徊不决中拯救出去的是Jared突然响起的电话铃声，Jared惊诧地抬头看了一眼Jensen，然后抓起床头柜上的电话，他起身背对着Jensen坐到了床的一侧，Jensen也靠了过去，从背后抱住Jared，将自己覆在Jared裸露的背上。

“Jim？”

“快走，Jared。”

Jensen闻之色变，抓起自己的衣物迅速穿好，并将Jared的衣服扔到床上。他时刻留意着他们的谈话，但他已经开始在脑中迅速列出他们离开所需要带的东西。

“我不知道发生了什么，但我们刚刚截取到一条消息说他们已经找到他了。所以现在立马离开！”Jim在电话另一头急切地说道，Jared往Jensen那边望了一眼，随后看向自己床上的那堆衣服，于是他开始夹着电话边穿衣服。

“你知道他们现在在哪吗？有多少人？”

“我不知道，我想你们应该已经保持低调了？”

“当然！”Jared申辩道。

“有人看到你们在吃晚餐，然后拍了照片发给了找你们的人。告诉我现在你在哪，我会派执法人员过去！”

“我们动身了，”Jared补充道，“如果你又听到什么，告诉我最新情况。”

Jensen不知道为什么他没有把警察牵扯进来，但他还是很感激。警察只会拖慢他的速度，不管怎么样，找他们都是不正确的选择。如果他们及时赶到并抓错了人，那当Morgan和Harris紧接而至时，他们就会轻而易举地被逮到。

“Jared，小心点！”

“谢谢，Jim。等我们都安全了，再和你联系。”

Jared将手机放回了口袋里，然后看向Jensen，“重新收拾需要太多时间了，要不直接把房车留在这里？”

Jensen直接从壁橱最底下拎出三个包，“已经打包好了，我们走。”

Jensen不喜欢Jared眼里向他流露出的东西，但他没有时间去细想它。Jensen一直都知道他们会被找到。在他能逃离他的女主人派来追踪他的人之前，他悄悄打了几个电话并做好了准备。他只期望一切结束后，Jared不会讨厌他。他早已习惯对追捕的恐惧，可那不该是Jared的生活，他仅仅是希望Jared能理解他这么做是想保护他，这样一来他会记起Jensen也曾试过在所有开始之前将他推开。

卡车没有和房车连接在一起，所以Jensen直接将包甩进后座，Jared也坐进了副驾驶座。在那通电话结束后不到十五分钟，他们就已经上路了，但这十五分钟的每分每秒都让Jensen的心跳加速。

“我们要去哪，Jensen？”Jared在他们驶出了森林来到了主街道时问道。他们已经离开了之前拜访过的小镇。

“我不知道。一直向前开，等我们离开这里几个小时以后再想办法。”

Jensen停在了一个红灯前，然后他闭上眼思考了一会。他知道可以让他躲藏的地方，但它们大多都是在光天化日之下。他不能带Jared去这里面的任何一个地方。假装成S56型号中的一员，可以让他没那么容易引起别人注意。但Jared会让他暴露，因为Jared从来不把他当做一个机器人一样对待。

Jensen从来没有去过东海岸，所以选择去那里可能是最好的路线。他不知道去哪里寻求帮助，但那也意味着没有人可以用以往的经验跟踪到他。他看了Jared一眼，给了他一个安抚的微笑，而Jared将手放到了Jensen的膝盖上带着一定力度轻轻按压，Jensen从他的手掌中获得了支撑自己的力量。

他重新将车启动驶出了小镇。五分钟过后一辆车越过了红灯然后撞上了他们。

整辆车身都被突如其来的冲击力撞得扭曲变形，瞬间的撞击让Jensen的传感器失灵了片刻，当他清醒过来的时候，他们被卡在了卡车里。

“Jared？”

Jensen挣脱了安全带，然后爬出了卡车，但是Jared那里没有动静，他也没有回应Jensen的呼唤。他来到了Jared身边，发现Jared头上的撞伤，这极有可能就是引起Jared失去意识的原因。Jensen还能听到他平稳的心跳，“Jared，赶紧起来，伙计。”Jensen企图叫醒他。

 

一扇门在Jensen身后缓缓打开，他还没有时间意识到自己的错误，就感觉到有人拿出了泰瑟枪并瞄准了自己。他曾经被泰瑟枪电击过，她的女主人喜欢这游戏，她喜欢控制电流，然后看着他因为穿过全身的高压电流而痉挛在地。这不是一把普通的泰瑟枪，他虽然曾经见过，但他从来没有亲身体验过。那是专门用来制服机器人的。

在他还没来得及估测将要承受的伤害之前，持枪人已经扣动了扳机，而Jensen无处可逃，在被泰瑟枪击中的同时，Jensen觉得眼前一片昏暗。

**

Jensen的大脑不得不重启，他恨他能感知到这一点，在等待身体重新运作的这一刻，他从未感到自己如此的像一个机器人。他的程序已经给自己作了初步诊断，他知道他已经在失去意识的时候被修复了。他听见了周围的一点声响，于是他睁开了眼睛，他发现Jared正担忧地低头盯着他。

“Jared?”他支起身体靠近Jared，仔细观察他。

他的右太阳穴处裹着绷带，但他整个人看起来还不错。Jensen不由自主地伸手捧起Jared的脸，指尖摩挲着他的脸颊，试着安抚他，“别担心，我没事。”

当Jared开始打量他们四周的时候，Jensen才意识他们现在所在的环境。这里是他的镀金牢笼，毫不犹豫地，他将Jared推到角落里去，用身体挡在了Jared和门之间。

镀金的栅栏包围着他，他知道他们被悬挂在离地面四英尺的地方。房间被象牙和黄金装饰得金碧辉煌，笼子被悬挂在墙壁的凹陷处，正好能看到整间房间的全景。有一张超巨大的床，两侧分别配备了床头柜。右边的起居区域，有一张看似舒适柔软的沙发，以及配套的椅子，后面还有一扇门通往一个比他们曾经住过的房车面积还要大的壁橱。房间的左边被建造了一个按摩泳池，依照过往的经验，Jensen知道那里至少可以容纳下六个人。

笼子底部铺着地毯，内部同样有一张大床，旁边有一张小桌子。床的一侧还有一个书架，上面放满了Jensen住在这里时一点点收集来的书，那都是属于他的宝藏。当他的主人们都不在家的时候，他没有太多的事情需要做，于是他便让自己沉浸在书本里摆脱无聊感，随着岁月流逝，他用同样的方式逃避自己的生活。

帷幕被掀起，挂在两个角上。但Jensen知道只要他的女主人想，她就可以随时随地将他封锁在黑暗里，他便没有事情可以做了。笼子里没有光，除非他们给他。也没有食物和水——他们孤立无援。

“Jensen？我们在哪？”Jared的声音将他从思绪中拉回。

Jared必须知道他们的处境，Jensen做了个深呼吸，“在家里。”

“不，这不是家。”Jared咕哝道，“这里是一个笼子，笼子怎么可能被称作家。”

“你现在还这么有活力是件好事，你还有力气反驳我。”

Jensen听到了门外来人的动静，他迅速回过头，看到他的主人们正走进房间。Harris在看到被悬挂在卧室天花板上的他们时，不禁朝他们莞尔一笑。那个笑容让Jensen畏缩，但逃避的念头在想到Jared还被困这里的那一刻烟消云散，他必须得坚强。

“瞧我找到的这对精致的鸳鸯，”她对她丈夫甜甜地说道，语气里透着一丝撒娇，“他们是不是很漂亮？”

“非常美。”Morgan的一副低沉有磁性的嗓音让Jensen即爱又鄙夷，与Harris不同，他会照顾Jensen。他会定时检查Jensen的身体状况并且给他食物和水。他还给了Jensen书，让他在绝望中摆脱无聊，短暂地逃避糟糕的生活。Jensen了解斯德哥尔摩综合症，Morgan花费了数年试图磨灭折磨和囚禁在他心理上留下的挥之不去的影响，但他不确定他给自己带来了多少影响。他对他的女主人充满了强烈的恨意，但他对Morgan的感觉还是和他第一次逃离这里时一样的复杂。

“你不能这么做，”Jared怒道，“你不可能让我违背我的意愿，我是一个人类。”

背后突然传来的声音让Jensen惊愕地扭过头看着Jared，他只字不提Jensen，他竟然没有声明同时关押他们两人是多么错误。这让Jensen有点受伤，更糟糕的是，Jared甚至没有看他。他很快将这种感觉抛之脑后，大脑重新跟上了现在正在发生的事情。Jared这么说是明智之举，他已经知道Morgan和Harris是不会关心Jensen的人权的，但他还不知道他们的人性到底扭曲到什么程度。

“人类？”Morgan疑惑道，“你根本不是。你被这些机器人中的一员所抚养，所以你的整个人生都在帮助他们。人类？你可能比我们漂亮的Jensen还要更像一个机器人。”

Jensen背过身面对Jared，因为他看得出来，他的主人说的都是事实。

“告诉我，Jared，你的S57号是不是死在了智能机器人修订案通过之前，你说这对她来说是不是太晚了点？”

S57系列设置的职能是家庭护理模式，Jared曾经提起过他在大学的朋友是S58号，但关于S57号的事情他只字未提，Jensen的迷惑依旧没有引起Jared的注意。

Jared的视线一直紧盯着Morgan，他的整个身体都绷紧了。Jensen能感觉到他单薄衣物下的肌肉都在微微发抖，他毫不怀疑如果Jared能冲出笼子，他一定会冲上去将拳头砸在Morgan的脸上。Jared咬紧牙关停顿了一会儿，从牙缝中挤出回答，“她的名字叫Genevieve，她死在了Jensen案子的判决结果出来之后的第二个月。我的父亲在醉酒后的盛怒中将她暴打致死，她承受了本来会发生在我身上的暴行。她可以选择离开的，但她不愿意让我独自一个人和他待在一起。”

“那只是个机器，Jared”Morgan惋惜道，“它们只是用零件和部件组装起来的，你怎么可以如此盲目，它仅仅是你的父亲和祖父当初制造出来的机器而已。”

“Jared？”Jensen看着Jared后撤了一步，但Jensen之前已经让他退到了笼子的角落里。

不过，Jared仍然没有看向他，“你怎么能在和他们其中的一个住在一起这么多年后，依然对他们为你付出的爱和或许在你看来微不足道的奉献视而不见。”

Morgan嘲笑道，“所以，你也对他有感觉。我不仅仅是每天生活在他身边，Jared，我还睡在他旁边。他的手，他的嘴，他的舌头，见鬼的还有他的整个身体，都太有天赋了。你有尝到他的程序设计给你带来的甜头吗？当他吻你的时候，那会让你忘记整个世界的存在。当你深埋在他的身体里时，你不会再想去任何地方。他对艺术的献身是无可比拟的。”

Jensen将目光从Jared的身上移开，不敢正视Jared。他害怕他可能会在对方眼里看到的东西，于是他将视线转向他的主人。

“你想做什么，主人？”他问道。

他的主人给了他一个意义不明的微笑，Jensen几乎下意识地腿软了一下，“我想要我一直都渴望的，Jensen。”他看了看他们俩，然后笑道，“在今天下午的工作完成之后，我会回来看你们。”

Morgan和他的妻子离开了以后，Jensen无力地靠在笼子的栅栏上，他的双腿已经恐惧地站不住了。

Jensen缓缓滑下了栅栏，坐在了柔软的地毯上，“新地毯，”他拍了拍被红色覆盖的地毯评论道，“更大的笼子，更大的床。不过书架和桌子应该是同样的。”

“Jensen？”

“现在只有我们两个人了，这是这栋屋子里面唯一没有装监控的房间。”

“Jensen，什么……”

“他说的是真的吗？有关S57号的。”

Jensen抬起眼看着Jared，他能看见这个人眼里的伤痛。Jared坐到了床的边缘，双肘支在了膝盖上。他低头看向自己紧扣的双手，战栗地呼出了口气。

“是的，Genevieve在这个系列投入生产之前被带回了屋子。那时我才五岁，我的父亲告诉我，我们要去测试她是不是达到了程序设计的要求。我记得他多年后说了同样的话，在他带了一个S58号回家的时候，我叫他Tam。我不想知道我父亲曾经是不是也将S56号带回来测试过。”他发出一声苦笑，“Genny抚养了我。我父亲开始在工作回家后酗酒，情况也越来越糟糕。他将一切都怪罪于我，只是因为他想找个人发泄愤怒。Genny会站在我和他之间首当其冲，替我承受他的怒火。第二天，我总是迅速从学校回家，找出放置在我床下的箱子，用零件和工具修理她。我学得非常快，因为我爱她。”

“这就解释了为什么你在工作的时候，有一双令人宽慰安心的手。”Jensen轻言软语道。

“当我十六岁的时候，我父亲杀了她。他因为智能机器人引起的骚动而暴躁，全部的新闻都在报道你的案子。他要求她服从他的命令，但她却在他施加虐待的时候一直站在我面前试图保护我，这让他感到挫败和侮辱，于是这也成为了他变本加厉的导火线。那天晚上她一直将我护在身后，彻底引燃了我父亲的怒火，他在暴怒之下将我们锁在了我的房间里长达一个月。她的伤势太严重了，所以她的程序强制自动关闭了。然而我没有工具可以修理她，也没有备用的零件。他知道我们把所有的工具和零件都放在了她的房间，因此他才把我们锁在我的房间里。”

“Jared……”

“不管怎么样我还是尝试了，我打破了所有可能用得到的东西，然后拿走了其中的部分，企图修复她，我几乎快修好她了但……”

“发生了什么？”

“在完全修好她之前我已经疲惫不堪，于是我睡着了。当我第二天早晨醒来时，我的手臂上裹着绷带，而她不见了。我的父亲进来之后对我下了药使我无法及时醒来，然后他带走了她。他将她烧毁殆尽，她本来可以离开的，但最后却没有逃脱死亡。所以当有人和我说，它不过是个用零件和部件组装起来的机器人。那简直是一派胡言，我永远不会接受这种说法，他们根本不懂，她是因为保护我才死的。”

“所以在过去的十年里，你才会竭力庇护像她一样的人。”

Jared垂下头，而后看了一眼Jensen，“Genny是我曾经唯一的的母亲。”

“她会为你骄傲的，Jared，你是个好人。”

“我爱她，”Jared幽幽说道，“这也是她被杀害的原因，我不能再失去你。”

“Jared。”Jensen不知道该怎么回答他，更不知道该如何表达他内心泛起的涟漪，当然也不知道他能不能在这个笼子表达他此刻的感觉。

“多么美妙的一刻。”他女主人的声音从房间的另一端飘过来。

Jensen没有注意到她进来的声响，但愿她没有听见Jared的坦言，可就算她听到了，他除了坐以待毙之外没有其他的办法。他在那一瞬间怔在原地，忘记将Jared重新护在身后。

当Jensen重新清醒过来，他不断后退将Jared逼进角落，致使他的背无可避免地碰到了镀金的栅栏，Jensen就挡在他前面。无论接下来会发生什么，Jensen看起来都打算用自己的身体为他作掩护。

Harris打开了一个被隐藏在架子后面的盒子，摁下了上面的按钮，让笼子缓缓降落到地面上。她笑着走到了笼门处，但她只是向Jensen摊开了左手。他能看见她掌心的肤色与其他地方的有略微差别，他知道她手心的皮肤底下埋着一个触发器。“你知道这个是怎么用的，亲爱的。只要你配合，就没有人会受伤。”

上一次他们将Jensen抓回去后，他们发明了一种方法来看住他。如果Harris按下了按钮，它会重置他的神经处理器。那不会伤害他，但让他的记忆和人格重新恢复需要点时间。从本质上来说，就是让他恢复出厂设置一会儿，那会让他变成一个没有思想的人偶，只知道取悦他的主人们。

“Jensen？”Jared显然没有明白Harris的意思。

“当我打开笼子的时候，你出来。然后自己将笼子锁上，确保你的朋友会乖乖待在笼子里。”

Jensen朝她走进了一步，但Jared一把拉住了他的手腕，“别，Jensen，你不需要这么做。”

“如果我不服从，她会摁下按钮让我恢复出厂设置。然后在接下来的几分钟内我会丧失自我，她同样会命令我这么做，那个时候我没得选。无论发生什么，我宁愿自己面对，也不想变成一个没有名字的机器人。”

他的女主人打开了笼子，Jared不甘却无奈地松开了手。他走到了笼子外面，转身看着Jared，缓慢地锁上牢门。Jared上前几步，将手覆在了他放在栅栏上的手。

Jared什么都没有说，可Jensen能感受到他无声的关切。“我会回来的，Jared。”他轻声承诺道。他不知道他是不是真的会回来，但他必须相信回到Jared身边不是一件困难的事，这可以帮助他鼓起勇气来面对Harris。

“坐到那去吧，亲爱的。”他的女主人柔声说道。

Jensen坐到了她指向的沙发上，随后她便提起她的黑裙子跨坐在他的大腿上，“噢，我太怀念这个了，还记得我们曾经一起拥有过的乐趣吗？虽然我有其他的玩物可以缓解我的需求，但有些东西只有你可以满足我。”

他振作起来做好了承受的准备，因为他心知肚明她想要的是什么。他知道她接下来会做的事是他无论如何都阻止不了的。

他的女主人伸手抚摸他的脸，但随后渐渐变重的力道让她的指甲划破了他的脸颊。她曾经还没有试过抽血，可他知道她会的。她喜欢先恫吓他，让他徘徊在对痛的恐惧与对未知伤害的惶恐之中。

“你的感受器是不是依旧和以前一样敏感？”她询问。

“是的。”他承认道。不论他多么想忽视她的话，他都知道她会为了得到她想听到的答案不择手段。一直重置他，直到她等到他自愿这么说。她想看他受伤的样子，她想看到她折磨了这么多年的鸟儿又重新回到她的掌控之中。

“宝贝，我们会玩得非常开心。”

她将手伸进口袋里，然后掏出了一把弹簧刀。

“你到底要做什么？！”Jared在笼子里朝他们那边大声喊道。

Harris突然瞪圆了眼睛，就好像她已经忘了Jared的存在，但随即她的笑容变得阴狠邪恶。不管她在心底盘算着什么，她都清楚让Jared观看将要发生的一切会对Jared造成心理上的伤害。

“老老实实待着，我的宠物。”她轻轻说道，“我不想造成意外伤害。”

当看到她用刀划开Jensen的额头，在上面留下伤口时，Jared安静了下来。可这却不是结束，刀尖继续沿着他的鼻梁割至他的脸颊，刻下一道长而深的伤痕。Jensen不住地深呼吸，试图控制住脸上灼烧般的疼痛，但眼泪止不住地从眼眶涌出，他紧紧抓着身下的沙发，不让自己的手因为痛苦发颤。

“求你，主人，不要再继续了。”这太疼了，他战战兢兢地哀求道。他知道她下一步会做什么，他知道，现在只是她变冷血残忍前，缓慢煎熬的前奏。

她从来不会真的停下，她喜欢听他乞求，但她从来没在意过。

她的指甲刺进他脸上被割开的缝隙里，微微弯曲手指掀起旁边的皮肤，将大片的皮肤与肉从他内部金属骨骼的表面上剥离下来，创面暴露在冰冷的空气里叫嚣着疼痛，他无法抑制地发出尖叫。他能听见Jared用身体撞击笼子栅栏的声音，但那最终被痛苦的浪潮淹没。

在她撕下了他的半张脸之后，他感觉到她的指尖抵在了他的喉咙上。那里连接着的假皮肤是他的薄弱之处，她发现了这点，然后在他被剧痛淹埋的时候，用刀挖开了那里。缓缓地将皮肤和肉剥离撕下，像对待艺术品一样，她醉心其中，直到他的半个喉咙已经被撕毁得只剩暴露在外一览无遗的机体。

“看着我，Jensen。”他的女主人要求道。

虽然被撕掉的皮肤与肉流出的液体滑进了他的眼睛里，他还是照做了。在那一刻，他希望他是个人类，会因为疼痛晕过去，可他的程序没有这样的设定，他必须得清醒着承受他的主人们施加在他身上的虐待。如果她太过残忍的话，他的传感器就会因为超负荷而被迫关闭。但她一向对此把控得很好，如同走钢丝一般，掌握着微妙的平衡。

“不要眨眼。”她吻着他的嘴唇低声细语，而他回应了她，就好像他本来就该这么做。

“你的心不在这，”她笑了，“我想知道为什么。我没有生气，不仅如此，天呐，我为你感到高兴，Jensen。现在你回家了，我保证你和Jared都会被正确地引导。想象一下他会在我的命令下对你做的事，”她不禁笑出声，“想象一下我会让你对他做的事，在那个笼子里，在那张床上，然后我和Jeff都会来观赏。”听完她的话，Jensen感到一阵恐慌传遍全身，但她又重新举起刀，这次她打算对他的右眼下手。她剜出了他的眼睛，Jensen感知到他的传感器开始超载，这不应该会发生，可设计他的人，显然没有分析过他主人施虐的程度，因为他们在设计他的时候从未计划过要赋予他情感。

他希望他可以如同被电击一般昏死过去，然而他并没有如愿以偿。和以往一样，他的痛苦已经达到了他的承受极限。他止不住啜泣地恳求他的女主人，眼泪从他那只完好的眼睛里不断流出，另一只眼没有流泪，因为那里已经变得空洞，本来应该存在的东西不见了。

然后他的女主人坐了起来，Jensen看到她走近了笼子。由于不确定她会做什么也不知道他能做什么阻止她，他跟着站了起来，但她只是瞥了一眼Jared，然后回头看向Jensen，嘴角带着他熟知的、残酷无情的微笑。

“他看起来非常像人类不是吗？表现得就像我们一样，可归根结底，他只是个机器。你真的觉得你能爱上一个机器？你真的认为他能爱上别人吗？”

她笑着回到了Jensen身边，凑近他的耳边细声低语，“如果不是你那张漂亮的脸蛋，你真的觉得他会爱上你？如果没有这副皮囊，你觉得他还会想碰你吗？”

她后退了几步再次面对他，“回到你的笼子里去。”

在他准备进去的时候，却被制止了。在女主人的示意下，他拿起了旁边的一个盒子，头也不回地踏进了笼子里。她将笼门合上，重新将他们锁在了里面。

笼子渐渐地被抬离地面，而Jensen最后只是将盒子放在了床上然后坐到了一边。

“你最好把他弄干净，”他的女主人朝Jared说道，“他对我唯一的好处就是他很漂亮，而你唯一的用处就是让他保持漂亮。”

Jared挡在了Jensen身前，但他依旧面对着Jensen的女主人，“为什么你要做这些事情？”

她再次发笑，Jensen浑身一颤，“我想知道，你还能救他多少次，Jared？就像你救不了Genny那样，在你失败之前，我还能再折磨他几次。”

她离开房间后Jensen瘫倒在床上，将自己蜷缩起来，做了此刻唯一能让他活下去的事。他将自己沉入意识深处，这是让他遗忘痛苦的唯一途径。 

 

**

Jensen被放下笼子时的振动所惊醒。当他坐起来的时候，他几乎要因为疼痛尖叫出声，但在他看到门口看守他们的两个警卫之后，他将痛呼吞咽了回去。两名警卫持枪戒备着，另外三人靠近他们打开了牢门，“Morgan让你们去花园，他让我转告你们，如果你们其中一个企图攻击我们或者逃跑，那另一个就小命不保了。”

Jensen害怕地不敢看向Jared，但当笼子降落到地面上，Jared伸手将他扶了起来。他们彼此都没有说话，默然地让警卫带着他们穿过了房间来到大厅。

黑檀木地板和被漆成鹅黄色的墙壁将大厅粉饰地奢华而不失品味，他们被押送到了大厅尽头的双开门前。紧接着他们来到了户外，警卫带领着他们穿过了一片玫瑰花丛。其中一个警卫转身离去，他身后突然出现了一条开满鲜花的小径，在这条小径的尽头隐藏着一扇铁门，他们俩被推进了铁门里。

“Morgan会在天黑以后来见你们。”

警卫说完便锁上铁门离开了，Jensen颇感欣慰，至少，现在只剩下他们两个，这里没有人再监视着他们。Jensen还没有在卧室范围之外受到过折磨，而且来到户外，会让他有种解脱的感觉。Morgan亲手建造了这条封闭的小道，并在两旁种下了玫瑰与花，精心打理，直到Jensen在户外的笼子看起来更像一座美丽的花园。这改变不了它依旧是一个笼子的事实，但从某种程度上来说，Morgan给了他又一样帮助他生存的东西，Jensen每天都会花上几个小时，将自己沉浸在花的世界里，逃避磨灭不去的记忆和可怖的生活。

“我很抱歉我没有试图帮你，”Jared温和的声音从背后传来，Jensen转身凝望他，他讨厌对方眼中的痛苦，那像一枚钉子一样凿进了他的心里， “在她做了那一切之后，你的程序自主关闭了，我害怕我的尝试只会让你伤得更重。”

Jensen长呼一口气，“没事的，Jared，我的主人之后会给你时间让你修理我的。”

“是治好你。”

Jensen听出了Jared话语中的一丝责备，他明白他为什么这么说。他感觉他那只完好的眼睛再次湿润了，但他还是移开了视线，将快夺眶而出的眼泪忍了回去，“好吧，对不起。自从到了这个地方，我的大脑几乎没有清醒过。”

“她到底做了什么……”

“我身上的任何损伤都是可以治愈的，”Jensen在Jared扯远之前打断了他，“也许有一天我会和你讨论这个，但不是现在。不应该是在我听到她说起我们的事之后，几乎无法保持自我的时候。”

Jensen戛然而止，因为Jared陡然出现在他的视野里。他抬起头，Jared伸手抚上了他完好的那边脸颊，然后捧起他的脸，低头在他的嘴唇上印下一个吻。他没有停止深吻和探入，直到一声微弱的呜咽从他们交叠的唇间溢出。

“如果她觉得我不知道你里面看上去是什么样的，那她就是一个蠢货。你的外表可能被设计得令人难以想象的华丽精致，但吸引我的从来都不是外表的包装，而是你。”

他举起另一只手轻柔地抚摸Jensen右边脸颊裸露在外的金属骨骼，“我不在乎她这么做的目的，我们还是我们，做我们该做的事。我们会得救的，因为如果我无法让你逃离这见鬼的一切，我会被诅咒的。Jensen，不管她对你做了什么，我都了解那个真实的你。”

Jared再次低头亲吻他，Jensen搂住他的腰将他朝自己拉近并回应了他。他不明白Jared为什么总想为他付出，他充其量只是一个拥有了灵魂的性爱玩具。无论Jared想要什么，Jensen都甘愿满足他，露水情缘对于双方都是不够的。

他在突如其来的呼喊声中急忙松开Jared，接踵而至的是枪火交集，Jensen迅速将Jared按倒在地，虽然他们隐蔽在花园中，难以令人发现，但这不代表在这乱弹散射中，一颗子弹都误伤不到他们。

如果有人硬闯了Morgan的领地，他们可不想被发现。交战似乎持续到了屋子里面，但当外面熙熙攘攘的声音渐渐安静下来时，Jensen有点焦躁不安，他不知道闯进来的那些人是谁，如果Morgan幸存了下来，他现在一定已经过来查看Jensen了。

“Jensen？”同样也疑惑的Jared轻声呼唤Jensen。

“我也不知道，Jared。”就算Jared这一刻有再多的疑问，但答案对于他们而言都是无法知晓的。

Jensen在听到他们后面的门被打开的一瞬间浑身紧张了起来。

“Jared！”

“Jim？”Jared一脸震惊地喊道。

“孩子，你们到底在哪？我们已经控制了局面，你们现在可以出来了。”

“玫瑰棚里有扇铁门，你需要找到钥匙。”Jared回答道。

Jensen不敢放松警惕。他害怕这又是他主人的另外一个恶作剧。他让Jared搀扶着自己走到了铁栏前，然后他看见了来人，一个年长的男性正站在外面。Jared紧接着跑向了他。

“Jim，你是怎么找到我们的？”

“你还记得你第一次被卷进这种事情的时候，我给你的那个跟踪器吗？”

“我以为那已经被禁用了。”

“确实不可以用了。我又把它重新开启了，和以前一样，这么做很容易引起别人的注意，可我担心有人正在给Morgan传达消息，于是我将它留下了。在你逃离之后，你却没有给我电话，所以我想是时候亲自去调查了。”

一名警官带来了一串钥匙，Jim找到了正确的那把并打开了铁门。Jared打算离开这里，但Jensen一把拽住了他，并将他拉到了自己身后。

“Jensen……”

“先等等，”他沉声说道，“让我先了解清楚情况。”

Jim看起来已经明白了Jensen为什么会感到不安，“很荣幸见到你，Jensen，”他点头招呼了一下，“我还带了一些人来，但他们大多都是特警队和联邦调查局的。Morgan被我们逮捕了，但Harris在刚刚的交战中已经身亡。”

Jensen在听到Jim的话后不禁双膝发软。

“Jensen？”

Jensen抬头看向Jim，“Morgan受伤了？”

“没有，他在自己的办公室，手无寸铁。当我们找到了他，他主动放弃了反抗。逮捕他之后，他仅是悻悻地说了一句，他下次要雇佣更好的枪手。”

Jensen深吸了一口气，Jim误解了他的意思，“不要担心，孩子，他已经不能再伤害任何人了。”

Jensen只是点了点头，因为他无法解释为什么在听到Morgan没有受伤的时候，他如释重负的感觉。往事已如烟，尽管物是人非，但他依旧感激Jared始终站在他的身边。

“Jensen，让我们离开这里。”

**

他们被带到了附近的联邦调查局，Jim不信任当地的警察，而FBI又非常乐意接手这个案子。他们尝试了许多年试图找到一个能推翻Morgan和Harris的案子，但每次他们一有线索，证人就会平白无故死亡，亦或是证据突然失踪。不过当他们绑架了Jared，他们也间接提供了能让FBI搜查房屋的机会。他们由此获取到大量的犯罪证据，Morgan再也逃脱不了法律的制裁，他的余生都将在监狱中度过。

Jared和Jensen被分开来讲述他们的遭遇，Jensen拒绝谈及这些事，但FBI找来了一个电缆连接器，Jensen将自己的程序连接上他们的系统，他上传给他们的音频影像也足够他们扳倒Morgan。将自己的经历曝光很痛苦，可一旦面对Morgan或者关于他的事，Jensen便无法相信自己。他将调出的视频文件交给了FBI，并让他们决定如何处置这些文件。

他很快就上传完了，在FBI筛选处理信息的时候，Jim走过来和他说话，他同时也拎过来了三个包，那些包是之前被留在卡车上的。

“我猜你想要把这些弄回来，”Jim说着便将那些包放在了Jensen旁边的椅子上，他看着Jensen的脸微微点了点头，“你需要一个医生吗？”

Jensen粲然一笑，因为有时候无须他多言，人们也能明白他需要什么，只是，“不了，我会照顾好自己的，现在我只想离开这里，所以我可以离开了吗？”

Jim点头，“是的，你可以走了，可Jared怎么办？”

“他怎么了？”

“他还要在这多呆会时间，不和他道别再离开吗？”

Jensen摇了摇头，“我从来不说再见。”

在犹豫着是否要回头之前，他已经离开了联邦调查局，站在了阳光底下。他不知道Jared会不会理解他的不告而别，可他还是希望Jared能明白。

他不会在这久留，这里离牢笼太近了，他一生中大部分时间都被囚禁在那。他用力摸索按压着髋部，然后他找到了可以打开他裤腰上方的匣盒的按钮。那里本来是用来放他的保修文件的，但他很多年前就扔掉了它们。取而代之的是，他拿出了他第一次赢得自由时得到的身份证和银行卡，这些都是用他真正的名字注册的。

他叫了一辆出租车离开了这里，他终于摆脱了他从未想要的生活。

**

Jensen给自己弄来了一辆新的卡车，然后他又回到了之前偷车的停车场，在和车主解释了情况后，他买下了那辆他偷了的房车。比起房车的钱，他为了保密付了更多的钱，但他也没有理由责怪对方一开始想报警而不是好好解决问题。

他在准备Jared喜欢的食物时恍然停下，吃完寡淡无味的午餐后他去了一趟杂货店，等他再回到营地的时候，天都已经黑了。

房车有被人翻找过的迹象，但幸好什么东西都没有丢，Jensen收好了他买来的食物和日用品，并将自己的包放在了床上。他整理好了车厢里的东西，在确保所有的东西都被移回了合适的地方后，他去冲了一个漫长的热水澡。

水洒落在他被撕毁的假皮肤边缘，被水打湿的金属骨骼针刺般的疼痛，Jensen觉得他应该尝试治疗下他脸上的惨状了，但他已经累坏了。在筋疲力尽之前，他走出了淋浴间，连身子都懒得擦干，直奔卧室，将包从床上推下去，直接倒在床上睡着了。

**

Jensen两天没有下床，他也许不像人类这么需要睡眠，可他心如乱麻，过去十年的每一刻都像走马灯一般在他的脑海中不断回放，他的大脑试图理清这一切，但他的程序不是为了处理他的多愁善感才被设计的，它无法解答他的感性。有时候Jensen觉得自己就像一个蹒跚学步的孩子，学着不要为打翻的牛奶哭泣，为了无法挽回的事忧伤是没有用的，但他知道令他这么百感交集的远不止这些。

直到第三天他才强迫自己起床，他洗了个澡，然后在他的肚子已经饿得咕咕叫的时候，给自己来了一个三明治。他提醒自己注意饮食，他需要能量来让程序达到最佳水平。

他沿着和Jared一起走过的足迹，任由自己的思绪陷入曾经和Jared一起度过的时间中。他花了太多的时间沉溺在他们最后一晚在房车里的回忆中，但他相信Jared不会怪他的。

他对未来感到迷茫，不知道现在该怎么办。他大半的人生都亡命在外，他从来没有想过如果他能摆脱这一切，他应该做什么。除了那个对未来的展望——有个属于自己的家和一个爱人，但除此之外他就没有想过其余的部分了，或者说，是他太害怕继续想下去了。

Jensen深知如何躲藏，如何逃亡。他是一个手段高明的窃贼，他能得心应手地用电来发动车，他可以为了生存搭讪和别人调情，他会视情况而变幻他所需要扮演的角色。他明白如何读懂一个人，通过观察他们的反应化身为一个令人赞叹的情人已经是轻车熟路。但事到如今，他不知道这些技能对他来说有什么用。

这些年来他从事过各种行业，从体力劳动到销售，再到快餐厨师，只要他会的，他都干过了。现在有一份生活摆在他面前，他却不知道怎么开始。再次地，他觉得自己像个人类孩子。有许多的事情需要知道该怎么做，有太多的东西他不懂。人类学习知识，然后成为自己想变成的人，但他们是怎么抉择出自己想要什么的？

Jensen本身被制造出来的目的是为了让人们感到快乐，可他不知道怎么让自己开心。在他的设计模式中，这从来不被考虑在内。

Jared怎么说来着？“他们很容易就体现出你型号的年龄，但你现在看起来比你离开生产线的时候还要好。”

“好吧，他们没有设计我的情感，Jared，但我却具有了感情，这远远超出了创造者的初衷，你是怎么想的？”他自言自语道，可他仿佛还能听到Jared的声音，就好像他还在这里，告诉Jensen照顾好自己，做他应该做的。

过了将近一周左右，有些事最终还是发生了。Jensen冲完淋浴刚走出来，就听到卧室忽然传来一声闷响。他拽过一条浴巾围在腰上便离开浴室，轻声来到卧室门前，在做好心理准备之后猛地拉开了卧室门。

“Jared？”

Jared冲着他微笑，他看上去有点醉了。Jensen能看见他眼睛下浓重的黑眼圈，Jared看向他的眼中缠绕着一些被压抑的情感。在他开口之前，Jared上前紧紧地抱住了他。

“Jensen，我不确定你真的会在这里。”他倚靠在Jensen的耳畔沉吟道。

“我还能去哪呢？”Jensen反问道，他回拥着Jared，引着他来到了床边直到他们都倒在了床上。Jensen试图剥下Jared的衣服，他挣扎反抗了一下，以为Jensen要离开他触手可及的地方了。

他们丝毫不挂地躺在床上，Jensen拉过一条毯子盖在了Jared身上。他不知道Jared发生了什么，但他知道Jared急需睡眠，至少这也是Jensen能为他做的，就象这样，安静地陪在他身边。

Jared将头抵在了Jensen的心口，他靠在Jensen怀里瑟瑟发抖。Jensen不知道发生了什么，他听到Jared微弱沉闷的声音，“你知道吗？只有三个系列被做成了情感机器人，像人类一样，他们在相同的地方都有着一颗心脏。这是其他系列没有的。我过去经常觉得我父亲这么做是因为他想赋予你们感情。”

“我不觉得这是他创造我们背后的理由。”Jensen轻声说道，用手抚摸Jared的后背，安抚着他。

“那不是，可我那时只是个孩子。”

“发生了什么，Jared？”

他小声笑起来，但那听着有一丝歇斯底里，“我只是无法睡着，我总是……看到她出现在我的梦里。然后她的脸变成了你，我看到你死在我的面前，但我无能为力，因为我只有卡车的钥匙和重置触发器，于是这样的景象一直在我的脑中重复。”

“天吶，Jared，我还活着，而且我在这里。现在让我好好照顾你，然后睡觉。”

“是你的程序还是你真的想这么做？”Jared苦涩地问道。Jared的语气刺痛了Jensen，但是他坦率的回答更是雪上加霜。

“两者都有。”

**

Jensen感觉到Jared的指尖在他脸颊裸露在外的金属表面上游移，然后Jensen睁开了眼睛。

“我得把这里修好。”Jared平静地说道。

“我知道。”

他们没有再多言，Jared爬下了床，Jensen的视线跟了过去，他瞥见了地上一箱子的零件，这应该就是他昨晚听到的那一声闷响。Jensen从床上坐起来，看着Jared从箱子里拿出了合适的零件和工具。

“我需要你关掉你的疼痛传感器，深度痛感的那个。”他闷闷不乐地看着Jensen。

Jensen知道他在担忧什么，Jensen不像其他型号，他无法一次性全部关闭他的痛觉，Jared紧接着要为他做的修理想必一定是非常痛苦的。

“酒精？”Jared询问他。

“今天不需要。”

Jared为此看起来有点不太高兴，但他也没有强求Jensen什么。相反地，他开始修理Jensen的喉咙，这是个棘手的活。Jensen不得不在结束之前先躺在地上，不过就算是躺在房车的地上，也好过躺在昂贵舒适却被悬挂在天花板上的床。

“好了，现在闭上你的眼睛。”Jared将工作转移到了Jensen脸上被毁坏的皮肤上。修复过程比Jensen想象得还要痛，假皮肤和皮下组织会自我黏合，但Jensen没有及时治疗它们，以至于被毁坏的皮肤边缘粘连在了一起无法自行愈合。Jared不得不用打火机将破损的伤口烧掉一些，然后让自我修复过程开始。他的喉咙虽然受伤了，但喉咙的疼痛完全无法与脸上的烧伤相比拟。

治疗过程的大部分时间Jensen都在咬牙忍耐，以至于将身下的地毯抠挖出了一个洞。他的传感器已经超出了负荷，感觉好像要再一次爆炸了。

Jared不得不为他重新安一个新眼球，而那时他已经深陷昏迷。

当他再次醒过来时，Jared已经将他弄回了床上，他很快又再次陷入了深眠。

**

他于第二天的早晨在Jared怀中醒来，他能感觉Jared的手在他的胸膛上游走。生活如此安宁，以至于Jensen都不想醒来。但他需要确定Jared在他的身边，于是他缓缓地睁开了眼睛。他的新眼睛适应了片刻，视野才缓缓明朗起来。当他可以清晰地看到Jared，Jared朝他露出了笑容。

“嘿。”Jared柔声呼唤道。

Jensen也跟着笑了，“嘿，你看起来好多了。”

Jared万般无奈地叹了口气，“只是需要点睡眠，并知道你还好好的。”

“我很好，”Jensen回答道，“主要是，我依旧……不知道现在应该干什么，但我保证，我会没事的。”

“那我们呢？”Jared问道。

Jensen笑意更甚，“比没事要好得多。”他拉低了Jared的头，将自己的唇贴上了Jared，慢慢地亲吻他。

Jared拥着他深入了这个吻，这便是Jensen所想要的全部。他不知道这一切能不能延续到永远，但现在已经没有什么可以阻碍他们了，不再需要因为Morgan和Harris带来的恐惧而放弃他们的选择。

Jared的手缓慢地抚摸过Jensen身体的每一处，Jensen满足地呻吟出声。Jared的手一直下行，然后抓住了他的阴茎，突如其来的快感让Jensen弓起了背。

“我会让你很舒服的，Jensen。”Jared在他的耳边低语，“让你变得只想要我。”

Jared加快了手上套弄的速度，Jensen因为如潮的快感连笑容都有点气喘吁吁，“我只想要你，Jared”他承认道，“求你，我需要你。”

“你想要什么，Jensen？”Jared放慢了节奏，Jensen对上了他的视线，他凝视对方的眼睛，自己的倒影正映在其中。

“我需要你进入我，”他喘息地恳求道，“我需要你知道我是你的，你是我的。我选择了这个，我选择了你。”

Jared再次用唇封锁了Jensen的嘴，Jensen将他拉到自己的身上，他想要感受Jared的重量，承受他，接纳他。

他们一直接吻到Jensen喘不过气，Jared几乎掠夺了他的每一缕呼吸。在他还没缓过神时，Jared滑下了他的身体。Jensen撑起身体望过去时，Jared已经将他的阴茎吞入口中，眼前Jared占有他的景象让他浑身一颤，发出了一声哽住般的呻吟。Jensen感觉到Jared的手指正抵上了他的穴口，指腹沿着边缘的褶皱打转，磨蹭着不自觉收缩的肌肉环。Jensen放松下身体感受他，而Jared却迟迟没有进入。

“Jensen，我没有可以润滑的东西……”

“我是性受虐玩具，Jared，一点疼痛是伤不到我的。”他提醒道，他第一次庆幸自己可以开启特定模式延长这场性爱，但当Jared将两根手指探入他的身体里时，他的阴茎又胀痛了几分，他该死的快要高潮了。

“操，Jared，求你，快点。”他乞求道，呼吸开始变得潮湿沉重。

但Jared抬头给了Jensen一个玩味的笑容，随即低头亲吻Jensen肿胀的阴茎，然后再次将它含入口中，灵活的舌头轻轻掠过每一处，温软湿润的嘴包裹着Jensen舔舐吮吸，发出细小淫靡的声音。他的手指依旧在Jensen的身体里缓缓搅动，他动了动手指继续往更深处扩张。没顶的快感让Jensen的大脑一片空白，可他忍住了射精的冲动。Jared的手指在Jensen紧致的甬道里抽动着，直到Jensen可以容下四根手指。Jensen几乎要因为Jared的服务不自控地尖叫，但Jared抽出了手指。他没有问Jensen有没有准备好是明智的，因为Jensen原则上可能会给他来一拳。

Jared扶着他已经蓄势待发的阴茎慢慢挺进Jensen的臀缝，Jensen呜咽了一声，眼睛里渐渐蒙上了一层氤氲的水汽，他能感觉到他体内Jared粗大的阴茎，上帝，在他们做完爱之后，他一定要品尝下Jared的味道。Jared的呼吸变得杂乱无序，他的阴茎已经整根深埋进Jensen的股间。闭上眼睛，Jared感受着Jensen的炙热紧窒，Jensen伸手触碰他的脸颊时他睁开了眼睛，倾下了身子捕捉到Jensen的唇。

他的吻轻缓而慵懒，不像Jensen期待的那样。他知道，这不是一场快速随意的性爱，这意味着他是Jared的，不会再被其他人享用。这就是为什么人们把它称作做爱。

Jensen的手攀上Jared的背，他扭动身体摩擦着Jared，令Jared满足地呻吟了一声。Jensen爱惨了这个声音，所以他再次蠕动身体迎合Jared。

“Jensen。”Jared咕哝着他的名字。

“我是你的。”Jensen给了Jared一个吻。

“以后也是。我会照顾你，Jensen。让你永远不会忘记我有多爱你。”Jared柔声回答道。

他缓缓地退出了Jensen的身体一点，又用一种极慢的速度进入Jensen，惹得Jensen不满地骂道，“操你，Jared。”Jensen想要更多，他想要Jared粗暴地对待他。

Jared不禁再次坏笑起来，他弯腰再次亲吻Jensen。他们做了几个小时的爱，直到Jensen要求他们应该下床吃饭了，Jared才不情愿地停下触碰Jensen。Jensen很乐意跳过几顿饭和Jared继续下去，但他得照顾到Jared。

当天晚上，他们躺在床上即将睡着时，Jared先打开了话题，“所以，你接下来打算做什么？”

Jensen闭上了眼睛思考了一会，蜷缩进Jared怀里，Jared的手臂正紧紧搂着他的腰，Jensen忍不住微笑，“我不知道。我以前告诉过你了，找个靠近沙滩的小屋子。我通过诉讼得到的赔偿足够我买一套房子了，然后我会一直走下去直到我明白了我该做什么。”

“一个沙滩，是吧？加利福尼亚怎么样？”

Jensen点头，“我以前为了躲藏在那住过一段时间，最开始的时候我也不知道哪更好，那只是一个没人听说过的冷清小镇，但那几乎就像我的家。”

“听起来不错，舒适。”

“是啊，和理想中的一样完美。”

“可以养两条狗？”

“还有两个人。”

“哦对，你知道的，我会养两条狗的。”想象着Jared还有他未来的两条狗，Jensen不禁勾起嘴角，也许在他梦中的屋子里他们每个人都会有一个房间。

**

Jared在第二天清晨Jensen还没有醒来的时候就离开了，他在床头柜上给Jensen留了张纸条。在快速读完它之后，Jensen确信Jared没事。他没有料到Jared会离开，但也没有因此而感到惊讶。他们都没有决定好去处，Jensen的爱不比Jared少一分，他只是遗憾还没能告诉Jared这点。

他需要让他的生活走上正确的轨道，在他能请求Jared别离开，留在他身边之前，他需要弄清楚人生的意义，他的目标是什么，他需要一个明确的方向。

他起床打算洗个澡，然后他站到了镜子前，这是在Harris撕毁他的脸之后他第一次面对自己。他看向镜中的倒影，被撕开的地方一个疤痕都没有留下，他的皮肤光滑如初，这是Jared的手笔——他知道的。他不介意自己是不是毁容了，但是看着镜中人回视着自己让他感觉甚好。

他的驱壳之下是金属，可他不觉得自己和人类有什么不同。难道人们想看的是他们的头骨而不是他们的脸吗？这么想可能有点自负，但他并没有自视甚高，而且不是所有的情感机器人都这么自信。

他洗了个澡，穿戴整齐，吃完了Jared在冰箱里留给他的早餐并清理掉了前夜的残局，在他决定不再回到这里之前，他将房车从头到尾彻底收拾了一遍，重新将房车钩回卡车上，然后发动引擎离开了这里。他不用再东躲西藏，他也不确定自己的去向，可他会找到方法让自己变成一个值得被人所爱的人。

**

Jensen坐在咖啡馆角落的一个雅座里，远离着其他的客人。这条街里有两家星巴克，可他所在的这个地方更让他感觉安适，而且Jensen更喜欢这家咖啡馆即使人很多，也不会拥挤到他找不到座位。

挂在墙上的电视正对着Jensen，他开始看着电视里播的新节目——情感机器人权利运动十周年纪念特别访谈。主持人和嘉宾讨论着第一位为了申诉他们的自由而站出来的机器人，他的这一壮举奠定了情感机器人权利运动成功的基础。他们赞扬着他在逆境中的无畏无惧和勇敢，他们还提及了曾经他被绑架和囚禁的事，以及推翻了他前主人的案子。他们祝这位先驱好运，无论他在哪里。随即Jared的脸出现在银屏上，他坐在新闻播音员的旁边，而Jensen打算请柜台后面的服务员换台。

“女士们，先生们，现在坐在我身边的是洛克贝尔机器人中心的总裁，Jared Padalecki。Padalecki先生您好，请问您平时不作公开露面，那您今天为什么会来到这里呢？”

“十年前的今天，第一个情感机器人被法庭宣布为自由之身，这一事件敲响了一系列的法律诉讼和调查，直到每一个S56、S57、S58和S59系列的机器人都被宣告自由。对太多人来说，这场维权斗争已经结束，但实际上，情感机器人依旧在为他们的权利做抗争，我们需要给予他们支持。”

“您认为这件事不应该以此结束吗？”

“人们需要记住的第一件事，便是当洛克贝尔机器人中心开始制造专项机器人时，从来没有想过要创造一个有感情的生物。我们公司的创始人，我的祖父，一个机器人专家，他捕捉到了机器人市场的缺口，并想弥补这个缺陷。S系列的机器人出现时，谁都猜不到这之后会发生的一切。谁能相信我们制造出来的金属躯体和植入电脑程序的大脑会产生情感？没有人能料到。”Jared对着镜头说道。

“那请问洛克贝尔机器人中心在权利运动期间扮演着什么角色呢？”主持人追问道。

“在我父亲那个时期，我恐怕只能说，我们没能帮到他们多少。作为一名科学家的他，无论真相被充分证明了多少次，他都不相信机器人会有情感。当S56、S57、S58和S59系列被视作是有生命的时候，就不再是属于人类的财物。洛克贝尔曾经捐款给慈善机构支持他们争取权利的事业，但这远远不够。自从我接手了洛克贝尔，我很自豪我们公司也加入了为他们争取自由的队伍。”

所以，这就是为什么Jared可以随心所欲地做他想做的，现在合情合理了。领会了Jared的所作所为，他的爱人将自己全身心投入到帮助最需要接受他帮助的人之中，这使得一切变得有意义了起来。

“然后现在，我很高兴地告诉大家，我们正在与SA倡导者合作，一起在全国各地建立避难所，帮助那些受过虐待的、担心受怕的、又或者只是想改变生活的机器人。那里将有免费住房、免费的心理咨询和法律咨询，我们还会无偿帮助那些需要治疗的情感机器人。”

“治疗？”主持人不解地问道。

“当你为他们修理了机件，Martin女士，”Jared回答道，“你便是医治了一个人。我们的一生中要发生什么才能被称得上是奇迹呢，我敦促在座的各位要意识到这个世界正在发生的转变。最近情感机器人之所以陆续发动民间运动，是因为我们试图镇压我们所认为的异端。但事实上，我们确实与情感机器人有点与众不同，可我们在本质上都是相同的。我们是要接受我们的不同之处，然后从他们身上取长补短，还是要因为他们唯一的罪愆——与我们有所不同，而伤害他们呢。我强烈请求各位弄清这一点，然后接受他们。”

“您的见解非常独到，Padalecki先生。这些想法都是您在与情感机器人一同工作中体会到的吗？”

Jared微笑着俯视自己的手，“我被一个情感机器人所抚养。我爱她，但她为了保护我去世了。在情感机器人权利运动开始前，我就已经知道他们有知觉。她也是我最初加入权利运动的缘由，现在已经有其他更多的原因了。”

“Padalecki先生？”

“在权利运动期间，我曾经用了至少三年，拜访了每一位需要我们帮助的情感机器人。当我在做这些的时候，我遇见了一个人。他厌倦了循规蹈矩，非常的睿智有魅力，除此之外，他还愿意冒着生命危险帮助与他素昧平生的人。他改变了我的生活，而且我非常爱他。”

“他是情感机器人权利运动的倡导者吗？”她问道。

Jensen能听出她的语气因为采访而变得激动不已，当Jensen彻底自由后，他就立即做了一些关于Jared的调查，但毫无所获。Jared就如她所声称的一样，常年隐居，很少抛头露面。

“不是，他是一个情感机器人，我们有一些……奇遇，然后我们变得越来越亲密。仅仅是为了自由，他就挣扎反抗了太久。我从来没有想过，明明生活在同一个世界上，却有人活在如此恐惧之中，我意识到就算是当下，我在权利运动中起到的作用也和我刚开始加入队伍时一样至关紧要。我们都是有感情的生灵，就如尤达所说，‘我们是有智慧的生物，不是残忍的动物。’最重要的是我们的精神所在，而不是去判别我们是由什么物质组成的。善待他人，至少这是我们所能为别人贡献的，结果却也是最重要的。”（尤达是星球大战中的人物。）

电视被换到了其他台，Jensen闭上了眼睛深深地叹了口气。

“有点意思。”

这个熟悉的声音让Jensen睁开眼睛，他发现探长Jim Beaver坐到了他对面。

“探长。”

Jim笑着招手示意柜台后面的女孩给他上了一杯咖啡，在Jim喝咖啡的时候，Jensen没有开口。

“如果没有其他的事，我很高兴可以请你喝杯咖啡。”Jim对他说笑。

Jensen欣然接受，“荣幸之至。”

“你仍然决定要这么做吗？”Jim问道。

Jensen点头。

“即使他已经在全国电视上这么说了？”

“这又能改变什么？”

“即使Jared深爱着你，也于事无补吗？”

Jensen摇了摇头，“你认为我需要一个晚间播报才能知道Jared的感觉是什么吗？我虽然是一个机器人，但我不是一块石头，更何况Jared还是一个很容易外露感情的人。”

Jim的表情柔和下来，他笑道，“他就是这样一个人。他一和你说上话，他就知道你会陷入麻烦。”

“不是我的错。我们第一次见面我就将他赶出了我的公寓，我不知道他为什么回来。”

“是啊你这么做了。”

“是的，我现在也这么做了。再说那时，我一无所知。”

“好吧，这是我手上所有的。不是很多，但我认为以你的能力，你应该可以处理它。”

Jensen接过了Jim递给他的文件，然后打开了它。

是时候干正事了。

**

微风拂过脸，Jensen深吸了一口气，他闻到了海洋的味道。关上信箱，他回到了屋里。再过不久天就要黑了，Jensen很高兴他已经到家，赶上了看日落的时机，这可是为数不多的，能享受到落日让他觉得自己有一点点奢侈。他再也没必要时不时地回头张望，确保没有人跟踪他，也不再担心谁可能会看到他，他全然将它当成一个放松身心的机会。一个人看日落也许有点寂寞，但Jensen来到这里已经有六个月，他早已习惯了。

他在四个月前，用他从Morgan和Harris的第一场官司里赢得的钱买下了这个屋子。而最后一场判决，法院判给了Jensen更多的钱，包括Morgan和Harris囚禁他的宅邸。他将这座房子捐给了SA倡导者，作为情感机器人的一个收容所。最近他听说他们把这栋豪宅重新翻修了，他们唯一保存下来的是他曾经所待过的那个房间，镀金的笼子依旧被悬挂在天花板上，映射了Jensen曾经在这的生活。在Jensen同意保留房间之前，他和倡导者沟通了很久，但他们仅是利用房间向人们展示情感机器人过去所遭受的。这个房间详实记录了Jensen曾经历过的虐待，但他不只是唯一一个被虐待过的情感机器人。保留房间是一种手段，为了得到那些不知情的人的支持，有时候也可以让其他情感机器人明白他们不是一个人在战斗。

他现在住的房子连Morgan宅邸的奢华大厅都比不上，只是一个中等大小，仅有两个卧室的小屋子。当他新建立起来的生意取得了一些进展，他将其中一间卧室改成了办公室。未来的某一天，他可能有一个真正的办公室，但目前为止，他大部分的工作已经在小镇的咖啡店里完成了。每隔几天，Jim不开车的时候也会过来和他喝一杯，如果有什么事发生了，他们经常会用邮件和电话联系。

Jensen买下这个地方的时候，撤走了所有的地毯，因为地毯会让他想起牢笼，于是这个屋子被蜂蜜色的地板衬得熠熠生辉。墙壁是灰绿色的，Jensen还有许多地方没有粉刷完。他买了一个大屏幕的电视放在客厅里，除此之外还有沙发和配套的椅子，这让他想起了房车。他为大部分的房间都配备了基本的家具，他自认为他买的家具和房车里的那些太相似了，虽然他已经尽力克制自己。

这仅仅是开始，他还置办了一些东西让它看起来更像家，这些东西都是Jensen四处旅行的时候收集来的。他在一个清洁森林的艺术节上拿回来一副画，因为那幅画让他想起了Jared喜欢的一个徒步旅行景点。

起居室里有一个书架，上面摆放了Jensen喜欢的书，有些书其实只是因为好玩才拿回来的。Jensen穿过起居室，下楼将刚刚取出来的信件拿到办公室。有一封信是来自Morgan的，自从他被关进了监狱，他开始每周都给Jensen写一封信。Jensen的治疗师问他为什么要读它们，但他还没有准备好回答她。当信被寄过来的时候，他想烧了它们，可他至今都没有真的这么做。有一封信曾被他放在桌子上好几天，直到好奇心被燃尽，他忍不住拆开了它。Morgan诉说着他的牢狱生活，以及他非常讨厌现在的生活。他的信上还写到，他愈来愈认识到他对Jensen做了什么，这些行为是有多么错误。他从来没有提到过他的其他罪行，但Jensen不认为Morgan真的会理解自己的荒谬。如果他有意识到，他就不会让Jensen每周通过他的信再重温一遍过去的生活。

另一封信是警局寄来的薪水支票，Jim Beaver在情感机器人权利运动周年庆典的时候用一纸合同聘用他为侦探。然后生活又再次恢复平静，只是多了许多人——他们都想找回消失在他们的生命中、他们所珍爱的人。Jared公开宣布他对Jensen的感情，带动了许多名人投身于维护情感机器人的事业，并承认了他们与情感机器人的交往。

作为一个情感机器人，真正在寻找爱人的人们很放心把事交给Jensen，他们觉得他会慎重对待，并给他们的爱人所需要的照顾。Jensen受用至极，这也给了他机会回报Jim，在他们被捕获的时候，是Jim营救了Jared。

Jim和Jensen从来没有主动谈起过Jared，但他总出现在他们的谈话里。Jensen叹了口气走出办公室，直奔房子的后方。他拉开了一扇滑动门，望向了后面的大海。露台非常大，左边有个楼梯直通侧院。Jensen不希望别人打扰他的私生活，于是他买下了隔壁闲置的地皮。那是个荒凉的院子，不过当他想到Morgan宅邸后面的那个种植园，Jensen决定还是让这个院子的植被自然生长。他不知道能用这个院子做什么，如果他有一两只狗，他会好好打理一下这个院子并充分利用，那一定会成为一个很完美的犬舍。楼梯的底下有一扇通向沙滩的大门。

Jensen选择今天晚上留在露台上，他让海洋咸湿的空气填满了他的鼻腔。他闭上眼睛享受着这一刻，将一整天的压力抛之脑后。

“很美的景色。”

Jensen的心跳骤停了一下。

他感觉有一个人来到了他的身后，他感受到了一双有力的手臂缠上了他的腰将他向后拉去，Jensen融入了身后这个男人的怀里。

“我喜欢这个房子。”Jared在他耳边低语道。

“哦？”Jensen问道。

“还有这片海洋。”Jared接着说下去。

“是吗？”

“不过最主要的是，”Jared扳过Jensen再次将他拥进怀里，让他的脸颊贴靠在他的心脏处，“我只喜欢你。”

“证明给我看。”Jensen惬意地说道。

Jared忍不住微笑起来，只是低下头亲吻他阔别已久的爱人，他什么都没有说，但他的千言万语都已经封存在这个漫长绵延的吻里。

Jensen紧紧环住他的腰，自他最后一次见到Jared已经过了七个多月了，期间没有任何交集，没有信也没有电话。Jensen一直住在房车里，当他买下了这个靠海边的屋子，他将房车开到Jared住的地方，在离开之前，他把车钥匙留在了Jared家门前的台阶上。一个月之后，他又回到了那里将一封信塞进了Jared家的门下。依旧没有任何留言，只有一把钥匙和一个地址。在上一刻之前，Jared从未用过那把钥匙。

“为什么是现在？”Jensen后退了几步抬起头，不管他有多么想溺死在对方的怀里，他都需要先知道Jared为什么这么晚才来。

“你说过……你曾选择了我。重要的是你说那是你的选择而不是你的程序，这对我一样至关重要。当这一切都尘埃落定，我被警察释放的时候，我花了点时间思考我和你的关系，我感到了迷茫，我不知道这是不是我的选择。我不知道是不是因为这些糟糕的事情束缚了我，才让我别无选择，只能爱上你。在我发现你在房车里，我确信我是爱你的。第二天醒来后，我知道我必须得去确定这件事。我必须得走，给彼此点时间去确定如果没有了这一切我们是不是依然会选择对方。”

“Jared……”

“当你把房车留给了我，我就知道你已经继续前进了，所以我去见了Jim，他告诉了我你在做什么。我太他妈为你感到自豪了，Jensen。我想去告诉你可是我得知道我想这么做的真正原因。然后你给了我这座屋子的钥匙，我知道你再次做出了选择。该是我做决定的时候了，最后我下定决心，但我是一个公司的CEO，我对情感机器人权利运动的宣言让我身不由己，所以我需要时间想个办法将我的职责转移到加利福尼亚，或者把它们委派给别人。所以我做了我的抉择，但那看上去花了不少时间才让它真正发生。”

“你选择了我。”

“以前是，现在也是，我会一直选择你。我爱你，Jensen。”

Jensen扩大了脸上的笑容，伸手触摸Jared的脸颊，“我知道，我看了电视特辑。讲真的？把尤达的言论放到电视上？”

“我可是在现场直播，而且我当时正谈到你，这让我突然想起了我们在房车里的那个晚上。再说，尤达的箴言你是知道的。”Jared笑着眨了眨眼。

“我也爱你。”

Jared的笑容迅速消失了，取而代之的是一种惊愕的表情漫上了他的脸。在Jensen不禁因为那个样子笑出声的时候，他低头狠狠地吻了Jensen。在他们都安顿下来之前，他们还有很长的路要走，但他们拥有彼此，Jared就像一块拼图，将Jensen残缺的梦想拼凑完整。

Jared不顾一切地吻着Jensen，碾过他的嘴唇，直到Jensen因为缺氧忍不住呻吟了一声才放开他，“你必须给狗狗们准备一个房间，因为我有两条狗，而我不打算离开它们。”

Jensen指了指楼梯尽头，在看到那里通向的院子时，Jared的脸一下子亮起来。“我还没用这个院子，”Jensen补充道，“我想你会帮我的，如果你觉跃跃欲试的话。”

“要么做，要么放弃，没有尝试一说。”Jared戏弄道。

为了让他闭嘴，Jensen吻了他。漫漫长路将会是一个不断尝试和犯错的过程，他们得学会如何和对方生活，而不是用威胁将双方绑在一起。他们需要学会妥协，在争吵之后，他们需要学会去弥补。Jensen愿意尝试，因为他害怕心碎和绝望，他想要Jared留在他的生命里。Jared是对的，Jensen选择了他，他们选择了彼此。

-Fin-


End file.
